The Horse Race
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: There's a horse race Reno and Joe decides he wants to enter it with Cochise.  Will Jax stop him or help him? This is my eleventh story in the Jax and Joe chronicles. Please read and review.  Warning: Spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for all the people who wanted me to turn the tables on Jax and make her worry about Joe for once :)**

**Joe Betrays Jax:**

Billy couldn't believe what he just heard in town, he had to tell Jax and Joe. He didn't bother to tell anyone where he was going, so he'd probably get in trouble when he got home. This was more important than punishment; it was his turn to come up with an adventure.

Hoss saw Billy as he rode up the path.

"Hey, Billy isn't it kind late to ride out here?"

"Maybe, can I see Jax and Joe?"

"Go ahead and they're in the barn."

"Thanks Hoss."

Billy ran into barn.

"What are you doing here?" Jax said beaming.

"I have to show you something," Billy said handing Jax the flyer.

"A horse race?" Jax asked puzzled.

"Yeah, remember last summer when we had one?

"No, Pa wouldn't let me go, because women shouldn't watch horse races," Jax said bitterly.

"Sorry, I forgot because Joe was there. Anyway, I know it's in Reno but I was thinking it would be fun," Billy said.

"So we have to figure out a way to go. There is no way our fathers will take us or let us go," Jax said.

Joe walked in at that point caring a pail of water for the horses.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked smiling.

"Had to bring something out and run it past you and Jax." Billy said handing him the flyer.

"Let's go."

"Remember, we really have to plan this out," Jax warned.

"We should all think about it tonight and talk about it at school tomorrow," Billy said. "I better go…"

Tim stormed into the barn at that moment and grabbed his little brother,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN OUT HERE?"

"Just wanted to go for a ride, Tim," Billy said without a hint of concern.

"MA IS GOING OUT OF HER MIND."

"I left a note," Billy said.

"Tell Pa that. Get on your horse," Tim said.

"Good luck, Billy," Jax said feeling sorry for her friend.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it tonight," Billy said smiling faintly.

"Go easy on him, Tim," Jax said.

"He has nothing to worry about with me. I would have done the same thing. I told Pa not to push him this hard," Tim said smiling. "I just had to yell, so I could say I blistered his ears."

"Could you give him a swat and say you blistered his backside too? Maybe your Pa won't," Jax asked smiling innocently.

Tim laughed at that and rode off with his little brother.

"Did I hear Tim Martin?" Adam asked as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah, Billy stopped by without permission," Joe said.

"Tim was mad?" Adam asked shocked.

"No, he just wanted to say he blistered his ears," Jax said laughing. "I told him to tell his Pa he blistered Billy's backside too."

"He won't do that," Adam said laughing. "Finish up your chores. It's almost supper time."

"Ok," Jax said.

The next day at school Billy ran up and hugged Jax.

"What was that for?"

"As I got off my horse Tim swatted my backside hard, saying it was your idea. Well I was so mad at you until Tim told Pa he already tanned me," Billy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to promise not to do it again or he would tan me before handing me over to Pa."

"Good, I was worried," Jax said smiling.

"Hey no hugging my sister," Joe said pushing Billy.

"Sorry Joe, I had a brilliant idea about going to the race," Billy said.

"Really," Joe

"We can say we are going camping," Billy said.

"Pa won't let us go without Adam or Hoss." Jax said.

"I'll tell my Pa we're going with Hoss and you can tell your Pa you're going with Tim," Billy said.

"You really are spending too much time with us," Joe said laughing.

"It's kinda an easy plan, and we've used it before," Jax said sounding worried.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Billy said.

"I think we've created a monster," Jax laughed as she walked into the classroom.

The school day dragged on and Joe was dreaming of the horse race. He bet he could win it with Cochise. He couldn't wait to tell Jax and Billy his plan about winning the race. He knew they would agree with him and tell him to enter the race.

"There's no way Cochise can win a horse race," Jax said crushing his dream.

"Why not?"

"Cochise can barely beat Miss Lily," Jax teased.

"You wanna bet?" Joe said harshly not realizing his sister was teasing him.

"Sure, a week's chores if Cochise only wins by two minutes," Jax said.

"Ok, I'll give you five minutes."

"Fine, all the way home."

Billy looked at Jax and saw the evil gleam in her eye. She was up to something with the all the way home aspect. He would ask her tomorrow about it.

"Are you both ready?" Billy said. Jax and Joe nodded. "On your mark, get set, go."

The race was on. Joe was right Cochise was much faster than Miss Lily, but Joe forgot about the forbidden short cut and he didn't say Jax wasn't allowed to use it. The moment Joe was out of sight Jax turned down the shortcut, meeting Joe on the road leading up to the house. There was no way he was going to beat her by five minutes. They raced into the yard at full steam.

"YOU TOOK THE SHORT CUT!" Joe yelled.

"You didn't say I couldn't," Jax said.

"IT WAS A RACE AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE A SHORTCUT."

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING RACING INTO THE YARD LIKE THAT?" Ben yelled as he ran out of the house.

The twins looked at their father and knew exactly why he was angry, their mother had died because her horse tripped as she rode hard into the yard.

"No sir," They both said praying he wouldn't tan them. The last time had them wanting to stand for almost a week.

"Cool those horses down and plant yourself on the settee for the rest of the night."

"Yes, sir." They both said.

Joe glared at Jax the entire time they were cooling down the horses. Finally, Jax was sick of it,

"Joe, I won so get over it."

"You cheated."

"No, there were no rules set, so I didn't cheat."

"You know we can't use that path. Pa would wail the tar out of you if he knew."

"He doesn't know and Joe, I won," Jax said smiling.

Joe kept brushing Cochise, glaring. Jax threw her currycomb at him hitting hard in the face and making him get a bloody nose.

"Joe, I'm sorry," Jax said running over to him.

He pushed her down and stormed out of the barn.

Jax walked into the house a few minutes later and was greeted by her furious father, for the second time in less than an hour.

"What happened to your brother?"

Jax shrugged her shoulders earning her a sharp smack to her backside.

"Go sit on the settee."

"Yes, sir."

Jax looked a Joe's face and felt extremely guilty. She would have to apologize when they were alone.

The hours before supper dragged on, this was one of their least favorite punishments, especially when they were angry with one another. Ben was surprised; usually he would have to tell them not to talk to each other. Tonight they weren't even looking at one another. If Jax hit Joe he would at least glare at her. Something was going on. Finally, Hop Sing called them to supper.

"Ok, you're free," Ben said.

They were at the table smiling. Joe was still angry at Jax, but knew better than to argue right now.

"What happened to your face?" Adam asked.

"I was hit with a currycomb," Joe answered truthfully.

"How did you manage that?" Hoss said.

"I don't know."

"Did Billy get in trouble for coming out here?" Hoss asked.

"Tim took care of it," Jax answered.

"You were able to con Tim into telling his Pa that he tanned Billy over here?" Adam asked incredulously.

"I don't know if it was me or not for sure," Jax said smiling.

Adam shook his head.

"I guess, I need to have a talk with Tim," Adam said.

"Why? It isn't any of your business," Jax said.

"Was it your business last night?"

"Yes, I was helping my friend."

"That's what I'm doing too."

"No, you're getting involved because you think older brothers should rule over younger siblings," Jax snapped.

"Jacqueline," Ben warned.

"Sorry Pa," Jax stopped talking but glared at her older brother.

"Jacqueline, glaring," Ben warned again.

Jax looked at her plate and didn't say another word for the rest of supper.

"You both have homework to finish. Go on upstairs and get it done," Ben said.

"Yes sir," They both said.

Jax followed Joe straight into his room,

"Joe, I'm sorry."

"Admit you lost the bet and that Cochise could win the race this weekend."

"I didn't and Cochise won't."

"Then I don't' forgive you. So get out," Joe snapped.

"Fine be a baby about it," Jax said.

The next morning Joe was still angry at his sister. First she cheated and then she hit him. Well, until she admits she is wrong, he taking a page out of her book and wasn't talking to her.

"So are you still mad?" Jax asked. Joe pushed passed her. "Guess so."

Jax decided she was going to have fun with Joe's temper tantrum. He wasn't as stubborn as she was, so if she bugged him enough he would get over it.

Joe stormed down the stairs. He had a black eye from the currycomb.

"How's your eye?" Ben asked.

"Ok," Joe said not looking up.

"Morning," Jax said smiling.

"Good morning," Ben said.

"Good Morning Joe," Jax said knowing he would have to talk to her. Pa didn't allow rudeness at the table.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Jax said smiling.

"Yes."

"Do you know when our math test is this week?"

"Friday."

"Joe, will you please pass me the syrup?" Jax said sweetly.

Joe pushed it over to her glaring. Ben didn't miss Joe's anger towards his sister.

"What's going on?"

"Joe's mad because he lost a bet," Jax said laughing making Joe's temper soar.

"What kind of bet?"

"The horse race was her idea and she cheated," Joe said.

"How did she cheat?"

"She took the shortcut off the main road," Joe said. Jax stared in shock at her brother. He had just told on her.

"Jacqueline, is that true?"

Jax was still looking at her brother in utter shock and didn't answer.

"Go back upstairs," Ben said.

"Pa…" Jax started but stopped at her father's fierce look and ran up the stairs.

"Joseph, tell Miss Jones your sister will be a little late," Ben said as he pushed away from the table.

"Yes sir," Joe said guilt washing over him, especially when he saw his father take off his belt as he walked up the stairs. He didn't want to hear what he just caused so he ran out to the barn.

"Where's Jax?" Hoss said. When he heard his father start yelling, "I see."

Joe didn't say another word he jumped on Cochise and rode away.

Ben walked into his daughter's room belt in hand.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ALLOWED TO TAKE THE SHORTCUT?"

"It's too dangerous. The horses can trip easily and there are a lot of rattlesnakes," Jax said miserably.

"SO WHY DID YOU DISOBEY ME?"

"I wanted to win the race and Cochise is faster than Miss Lily."

Ben's belt took over the conversation from there. It was a pretty long and hard conversation that left Jax sobbing hard and vowing that Joe was going to pay for this.

"Fifteen minutes and you're off to school," Ben said. "I'll have Hoss drive you and pick you up. You are not allowed to ride on your own for two weeks, so you'll remember to stay on the main road. You're also restricted to the yard and have extra chores during those two weeks."

Not only had Joe gotten her tanned, and restricted. Now she had the humiliation of being dropped off and picked like a little kid. Joe was absolutely dead.

The fifteen minutes flew by, she wasn't ready to leave yet, but knew better than to argue. She washed her face and walked downstairs. Hoss was waiting outside and smiled.

"What happened, kiddo?" Hoss said.

"Nothing," Jax pouted as she lowered herself gingerly onto the seat of the buggy and thought fifteen minutes really wasn't long enough to recover.

"Pa doesn't tan you for nothing," Hoss said.

"Hoss I don't want to talk," Jax said wiping angry tears from her eyes.

The minute they were at the school, Jax jumped out of the buggy.

"I guess, Adam or I will pick you up. So make sure you wait," Hoss said.

Jax walked into the classroom to her seat next to Billy without looking at her brother and tried not cry as she sat down.

"What happened?" Billy whispered.

"Joe's a tattletale and got me tanned this morning," Jax whispered.

"Jacqueline, you already interrupted my class by coming in late."

"Sorry, Miss Jones."

The morning went by slowly. First because Jax couldn't wait to tell her brother off and second because it was absolute torture to sit on the wooden bench so soon after the tanning she took this morning.

The minute recess began, Jax walked up to her brother and pushed him hard.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID THIS MORNING! I KNEW YOU WERE POUTING, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT," she yelled.

"Sorry," Joe said feeling guilty.

Jax stormed away at that moment because she would punch him if she didn't and she wanted to cry again.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"I was mad at her for saying Cochise wouldn't win a horse race and she cheated yesterday to prove her point, to make thing worse she threw a currycomb at me. My plan was to not talk to her, but she was being such a pest this morning I lost my temper. Pa asked what was wrong and she gave me an opening. The moment the words were out of my mouth I wanted to take them back, but I couldn't. "

"She's not going to forgive you easily."

"I know," Joe said miserably.

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Sure, but I don't think it will help," Joe said.

Billy walked to the side of the schoolhouse where Jax was hiding trying hard not to cry.

"You ok?" Billy asked.

"No," Jax said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Jax said her voice breaking at that point.

"Jax," Billy began and saw the tears forming in his friend's eyes. Jax never cried at school. He pulled her farther from the school so no one would see and let her cry. He didn't care when he heard Miss Jones ring the bell, he wasn't making her walk back into that classroom until she was done crying. "I'm going to tell Miss Jones, you're sick and I'm taking you to my house."

Jax just nodded her head. Billy was back the next minute and they walked farther away from the school and sat on a log.

"I can't believe he betrayed me like that," Jax said through sobs.

"I don't think he meant to. He was mad at you and let his anger get the best of him."

"It doesn't matter, we never tell on each other."

"Jax seriously, I don't think he was thinking. You know when you get mad you have trouble thinking."

"I still wouldn't get him in trouble."

"Jax, he feels awful. He tried to come with me, but thankfully Miss Jones told him he couldn't."

"I guess we better get back or go see your father."

"We don't have to do either," Billy said.

"Billy, you are becoming more and more like us. I don't want another tanning today and I'm being picke up by one of mt brothers so Miss Jones would say something. I guess we should see your father first and go back to school."

"Ok, come on. We can tell Pa you have a headache and were crying because of it. He knows you usually don't cry. Unless you get shot or have to get your bullet wound cleaned," Billy teased making Jax push him.

Dr. Martin was shocked to see his son and Jax walking up to the office. He was even more shocked that Jax looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Jax has a bad headache." Billy said.

"Let me get you some powders and you can lay down for awhile. Billy head back to school."

"Yes sir."

Billy was back in the school a few minutes later. Joe stared at his friend wanting to know what was going on. Billy wrote a quick note saying Jax had a headache and she was at his house.

At lunch both Billy and Joe walked over to the Dr. Martin's office.

"She's still sleeping," Dr. Martin said quietly.

"Is she ok?" Joe asked.

"Yes, just really emotional which isn't like her."

"Is she coming back to school?" Billy asked.

"Maybe after she wakes up. Did she ride to school today?"

"No, Hoss drove her," Joe said.

"Good, I don't want her riding a horse home today. Send whoever picks her up to the office after school."

"Yes sir." Joe said.

"Come on let's get back to school," Billy said.

Joe walked not saying a word. Finally Billy pushed him and said,

"You owe her a huge apology."

"I know."

"Quit beating yourself up, she's fine. She's going to pound you, just so you're prepared," Billy said smiling.

"Why is it that she can cheat and give me a black eye and I feel guilty about getting her tanned?"

"Because, you broke a promise you've had for forever."

"I know. I don't even know where to begin to make her forgive me."

"We'll I would find away or she's going to make your life miserable."

"I will."

Jax show up about an hour after lunch was over, she handed Miss Jones a note and took her chair. Billy squeezed her arm the minute she sat down. She refused to look back or acknowledge Joe.

Joe hoped he could talk to her after school, but the minute he walked out he realized things had just gotten worse. Adam was sitting there instead of Hoss.

Miss Jones beamed when she saw Adam and walked down the stairs with the twins.

"Adam, your sister spent most of the morning with Dr. Martin with a bad headache. He would like you to stop by for more headache powders."

"Thanks you, Miss Jones," Adam said.

Jax climbed into the buggy refusing to look at Adam.

Adam walked into Doc Martin's office

"Your sister wasn't feeling well this morning and I gave her some headache powders. I wanted to give you some more, just in case she gets another one tonight. I would have kept her all afternoon, but she wanted to go back to school."

"Thank you. I'll let my father know," Adam said.

Adam got back in the buggy and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Just a headache," Jax said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Joe rode quietly next to the buggy. They refused to look at each other. Joe was taking tentative looks, but Jax just looked down.

"Ok, what is going on?" Adam said harshly.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Pa told me about this morning and if you went to Doc. Martin because you didn't want to sit on a hard bench all day, Pa will tan you twice as hard."

"I had a headache Adam. I sat on the bench for two hours before Billy took me to Doc Martin's. Plus wouldn't a doctor know the difference between a sore backside and a headache. The anatomy is totally different," Jax snapped.

"You're about ready to have an even sorer backside, if you snap at me like that again."

Jax looked back down.

"Something is going on and I want to know what," Adam said sternly.

"Nothing," They both said again.

"Fine, I'll let you two work it out. Jax when we get home, you need to go to your room."

"Why?"

"You were sick today and I think you should get some rest."

"Ok," Jax said.

Adam was surprised that she didn't argue. Usually she would say the headache was gone and she didn't want to waste a beautiful day in her room. She must not feel well still.

Jax walked up to her room and put on her night cloths. She was glad that she wouldn't have to go down for supper. She had no desire to sit at the table and try to act happy.

Joe's betrayal was hard to accept and she was absolutely heartbroken. Every time she looked at Joe she wanted to cry and it infuriated her. She should want to pound him, not cry. How could this one act hurt so much? She had worse tannings in her life and had many tannings because of something Joe did. Why was this so different? To her irritation the tears came again and she started crying.

Joe was out in the barn, not feeling much better. He did his chores and without being asked did his sister's chores. Adam saw him doing Jax's chores and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Joe said.

"Why did you tell on her this morning?"

Joe looked at his older brother in shock.

"Joe, you two have taken tanning upon tanning because you refused to tell on each other. Now this morning, you turned her in without batting an eye. So what was different?"

"I don't know. I was really angry this morning about yesterday. As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back."

"What happened yesterday?"

"She cheated and," Joe stopped.

"And threw a currycomb at you."

"I decided I wouldn't talk to her, like she does to me all the time. She wasn't accepting it and kept bugging me. Finally Pa asked what was going on and before I knew it she was heading upstairs for a tanning because I betrayed her."

"Temper must have gotten the best of you," Adam said.

"Jax's temper is worse than mine and she's never betrayed me."

"Joe, she'll forgive you. Don't worry."

"Jax can hold a grudge for a while."

"I won't let her, "Adam said confidently and added, "Get your chores done and thank you for doing Jax's without my having to ask you."

Adam walked into Jax's room to find her sleeping. It looked like she had cried herself to sleep. He decided to leave her alone and walked back downstairs.

Ben came in from the lumber camp right before supper. He knew the twins would be at each other's throats about this morning and he wasn't looking forward to the fight. He bet Adam had them on the settee waiting for him, to his surprise Joe was doing homework and Jax was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jax?"

"Upstairs. She spent most of the day at Dr. Martin's because of a headache. I told her to get some rest. The last time I was up there she was asleep."

Ben walked up and saw his sleeping daughter. Like Adam he realized she had been crying. He sat on her bed and stroked her hair. Jax woke up,

"Hi, Pa," Jax said sleepily.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Why were you crying?"

"My head hurt."

"Do you need more powders?"

"No, I don't like how they taste."

Ben picked his daughter up and hugged her.

"Is this about Little Joe and this morning?"

Jax shook her head no, but the stupid tears came again.

'Are you sure?"

"Pa, how could he do that to me?" Jax said crying.

"He was angry at you and you pushed him until he broke."

"I never would tell on him," Jax said still crying.

"I bet he feels worse than you do."

"I should be angry, so why am I sad?"

"You think he betrayed you and that hurts."

"I don't think, I know he betrayed me," Jax said angrily. Ben laughed at her anger.

"Jacqueline, that minute Joseph told me you cheated, I knew what you did."

"So he told on me twice."

"No, he didn't. The only way you'll feel better is to talk to your brother," Ben said.

"I don't want to talk to him," Jax said adamantly.

"You don't have a choice," Ben said and called Joe.

Ben left his twins in Jax's room with a warning.

"I hear anything break and both of you will find yourselves over my knee. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiveness?:**

Ben walked downstairs to his staring sons.

"You left them alone," Adam said incredulously.

"Yes, I warned them not to break anything," Ben said smiling.

For fifteen minutes not one heard a sound from upstairs.

"Do you think Joe's alive?" Hoss asked with genuine concern.

Ben and Adam laughed but stared at the quiet ceiling.

Joe sat down at his sister's desk. Jax laid back down and refused to look at him. She vowed that she wasn't talking first. Joe had done the same. The impasse lasted for twenty minutes before Joe threw her stuffed dog at her sick of the silence. Jax threw it back at him. The throwing match each throw was harder than the first, lasted until the dog hit Joe's black eye.

"Oww that hurt." Joe said.

"Good," Jax said and turned back over.

"I'm sorry," Joe said making Jax throw her pillow at him. "Jax, I'm sorry."

"I don't care what you are," Jax said harshly trying not to cry again. If she cried it would show him how much he hurt her. The only way she could do it was not looking at him. "The only reason, you're in here right now is because I don't wanna disobey Pa."

Joe heard her voice cracking and knew she was about to hated it when she cries and knowing it was his fault absolutely broke his heart in two. He had to stop her from crying, making her mad was the only. He could handle an angry Jax,

"This is your fault not mine."

"WHAT!" Jax yelled as she turned over.

"You took the road so you could cheat. Not my fault," Joe said seeing the anger grow in her eyes.

"GET OUT!"

"No, Pa said I had to stay here."

"I said to get out!" Jax said menacingly, standing up.

"And I said no," Joe said standing up as well. The fact that Joe loomed over her when he stood didn't bother Jax one bit.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

Jax had enough and punched him hard.

"Feel better?" Joe asked.

Only for her to punch in two more times before he put up his arms to protect his face fearing there would be another punch.

"OWW!" Joe said thinking maybe this wasn't his best idea, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Please, tell me you feel better now," Joe begged.

"A little, but you're not forgiven."

Joe smiled at her knowing at least she wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Jax asked.

"No. I'm already going to have to explain another black eye and split lip," Joe said.

"Pa, will know I did it, so another tanning for me because of YOU." Jax said spitefully.

"Jax, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I let it slip. I was really angry at you," Joe begged.

"Still not forgiving you," Jax said crossing her arms and turning back around.

"Come on, you just beat me up. Can't you give me a little break?"

"Joe, I know you were mad, but I still don't understand…" Jax said tears starting to form again.

"Please don't cry. I can't make you mad again, my face can't take it," Joe pleaded.

Jax giggled.

"I could punch you in the stomach or arms. Your face isn't the only target," Jax said.

"True, but I don't want that either. Sis you really can wallop a fella," Joe said.

"Well, you deserved it."

"For the betrayal, yes. Jax, I promise I'll never betray you again," Joe said.

"Make sure you keep that promise. I hated the way I felt all day today. You're still not totally forgiven."

"Why?"

"WHY! I have to be driven to and from school like a little kid and I am restricted to the yard for two weeks. You will not be fully forgiven until that is finished," Jax said eyes narrowing and crossing her arms. "I swear if you laugh…"

Joe had to cough to keep from laughing.

"Jax, I'm still mad at you too," Joe said seriously.

"Joe, I was joking about Cochise and Miss Lily at school. You were so fired up, so I had to prove you wrong. The currycomb was a complete accident and you know it. Now my behavior this morning should have been expected and you should have been prepared," Jax said simply.

Joe had to smile again at Jax's last remark. Of course her teasing him relentlessly should have been expected. He makes Jax angry and she annoys him to end an argument. Something finally hit about what she said a few minutes ago,

"You're restricted to the yard for two weeks?"

"Joe, I just told you that," Jax said rolling her eyes.

"Horse race," Joe said sitting down.

"DAMN IT JAX!" Joe swore as she punched him twice in the arm.

"I hope Pa didn't hear that," Jax said sweetly.

"Please, stop hitting me."

"Well, you just took something else from me," Jax said simply.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you still going?"

"Don't hit me…"

"That means yes. Now it will take even longer for me to forgive you," Jax said.

Joe had to smile again he knew she was going to say that and was happy she didn't hit him again.

"I understand," Joe said.

Ben walked in at that moment and saw his son's battered face.

"Joseph, I need to talk to your sister."

"Pa, please don't," Joe begged.

"She knows she's not allowed to hit you."

"Joe, just go," Jax said.

Joe walked out of his sister's room, feeling guilty again. He walked down to see his older brothers.

"Looks like she got a piece of you," Hoss teased.

"Yeah and Pa's gonna get a piece of her hide," Joe said miserably.

"Is she still upset?" Adam asked.

"She's not hurt anymore, but she's still angry. At least she's talking to me, but feels the need to hit me a lot," Joe joked.

"I guess that's a step in the right direction," Adam said.

Ben walked across his daughter's room and sat next to her.

"Little Joe decided to make you angry."

"Yes sir."

"You realize he was just as upset as you were."

"Yes sir."

"So are you going to forgive him?"

"Probably," Jax said and watched her father smile.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now," Ben said getting up.

Jax looked confused. Ben smiled again at his daughter and said,

"Little Joe asked me not tan you and I'm not. But hear me Jacqueline; do not hit your brother again."

"Yes sir."

"It's suppertime, so I expect you to join us."

"Yes sir."

Jax followed her father downstairs and saw the instant relief on Joe's face.

"You're still not forgiven," Jax said with a slight smile that everyone noticed.

"How's your head?" Adam asked.

"Better. Thank you," Jax said.

"Sis, you need to give poor Little Joe's face a break. He looks like he was kick by a horse," Hoss said.

"Maybe I can use that excuse, instead of saying I was beat up by my baby sister," Joe joked. Jax kicked him under the table for calling her his baby sister, another thing that didn't go unnoticed.

"Jacqueline, you're making me regret my decision not to spank you upstairs," Ben said ominously.

"Sorry Pa. Sorry Joe," Jax said quickly, usually when Pa starts to regret a decision he fixes it quickly.

"Adam, will you drive her to school tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Sure, love some quality time with little sis," Adam said smiling.

"Not that I don't want the time with you Adam, but Pa, I'm too old to get dropped off and picked up from school," Jax tried.

"You made a conscious choice to use the shortcut and this is part of the consequences. My decision is final," Ben said.

"Yes sir," Jax said knowing better than to argue, but vowed she was punching Joe again.

The next morning the first thing Jax did was walk into Joe's room and punched his arm hard.

"What was that for?"

"Every day I have to ride with someone, I'm going to punch you. It makes me feel better," Jax said smiling.

"Well, it doesn't make me feel better, so cut it out," Joe said rubbing his arm.

"Joe, this is your fault," Jax said.

"No it's your fault," Adam said and swatted her backside hard.

"OWW, what was that for?" Jax said.

"I saw you punch Joe and I heard what you said," Adam said. Jax paled and asked,

"Are you telling Pa? I can't handle another tanning before school."

"Adam, please don't tell on her," Joe pleaded.

"I won't, but Jacqueline if I even suspect you hit your brother again I will blister you good before Pa gets a hold of you."

"Yes, sir."

After breakfast Jax climbed into the buggy with Adam. She loved being with Adam, but didn't want the humiliation of being driven to and from school.

"Adam."

"Yeah sis," Adam knew what she was going to ask.

"Can you drop me off before we get to school and I can walk in?"

"Nope."

"Come on Adam."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's part of your punishment, that's why I'm driving you and Hoss is picking you up. Pa knew you would con Hoss into letting you get out at the edge of town."

"So humiliation is part of my punishment?" Jax asked angrily.

"Jax, why do you get punished?"

"To help me remember what I did wrong and not do it again," Jax said rolling her eyes in a bored voice, yawning at the end.

"You, know the way you just said that makes me think you need to write it 250 times tonight."

"Adam, I'm sorry."

"You will be when you're finished," Adam said simply.

"Adam, please don't make me," Jax pleaded.

"Ok 500."

"Adam…"

"Would you like me to make it 1000?"

Jax shut up and decided she would do it at school. Not like she wouldn't be bored.

"Jax, you'll write it in my room tonight so don't even think about doing it at school."

"How did you know?" Jax said.

"Years of experience."

"Ok, but can we…"

"Wouldn't finish that sentence unless you want to make it 1000."

"Fine."

Adam smiled at his little sister.

"You realize, I hate when you laugh at me," Jax said.

"I'm not laughing, I'm smiling. I do like that you didn't yell at me though," Adam said.

"I'm not mad, so I don't need to yell," Jax said simply.

"Hoss will pick you up. Have a good day at school."

Jax gave her brother a quick hug and jumped out of the buggy.

Billy saw Jax getting out of the buggy and ran up to her,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Look at Joe's face and it will give you the answer," Jax said smiling.

"Jax, you are probably the meanest girl I have ever met," Billy chastised.

"Thanks," Jax laughed. "You'll be angry at him too. I am restricted to the yard so I can't go to the horse races."

Joe was walking over and the look on Billy's face told him that he knew about the horse race.

"We're still going," Joe said only to have his sister punch him hard on the arm. "JAX I SWEAR…"

"WHAT DO YOU SWEAR?" Jax yelled back.

Bill stepped between the two of them and said,

"Drawing attention of a certain teacher."

The both stopped and smiled at Miss Jones. She turned her attention to the girls that were talking to her.

"Fine, you can go without me, but Joe you have to promise not to race," Jax said.

"Why?"

"Because I'll worry all weekend."

"So, I have to worry all the time about the stupid stuff you do."

"I won't put up with it, like you do," Jax said.

"He won't race," Billy said firmly.

"Thank you, Billy I knew you would be the voice of reason."

Joe glared at his friend until he saw the gleam in Billy's eyes. Billy had just played Jax and she bought it.

After supper, Adam looked at Jax and nodded at the stairs.

"Pa, Jax and I have some business to take care of from this morning."

Ben nodded and the two of them left the living room. Adam had already told him about Jax's punishment. Jax didn't bother to argue right now, but sat and started her lines. After fifty she looked pleadingly at Adam who was reading a book.

"Keep going," Adam said.

"But, Adam. I have other homework tonight."

"Keep going."

After another fifty she tried again.

"Keep going."

She finally finished the original 250 and she handed it to Adam, think it would be enough.

"Half way through."

"Adam…"

"Quarter of the way through?"

Jax didn't acknowledge but kept writing finishing the task and threw it at Adam, leaving the room.

"Jax," Adam said softly.

"Adam, I really have homework to do," Jax said walking back into his room.

"Why are you punished?"

"So I can remember what I did wrong and not do it again," Jax said.

"Why did you have to write that?"

"Because I didn't take it seriously."

"Come here and sit down."

"Adam, I just did exactly what you told me, may I go please?"

"No, sit down," Adam said firmly.

Jax threw herself back in the chair and glared at Adam.

"Pa didn't give you that punishment to humiliate you."

"Adam, I believe it is humiliating and so he did."

"Do you realize how dangerous that path is?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because you want to go?"

Jax answered by crossing her arms and turning away.

"That only works with Joe and Hoss."

"Adam, I was careful…"

"How can you were careful when you were racing?"

"It was a shortcut, so I didn't have to go as fast."

"YOU WERE RACING, SO I KNOW YOU WEREN'T CAREFUL."

"WHY DO YOU AND PA WANT TO PUNISH ME FOR NOT GETTING HURT?"

"Yelling," Adam said.

"You yelled first," Jax snidely shot back.

Adam grabbed her out of her seat and gave her three extremely hard swats.

"Adam…" Jax complained rubbing her backside.

"Would you care for the full tanning you deserve for that smart remark?"

"No, sir."

"Do you realize how dangerous that path is?"

"I know what I ha've been told," Jax said honestly.

"Does Pa tend to lie?"

"No, but…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"The other times you went down the shortcut nothing happened."

"I don't want to answer that."

"Why?"

"Self preservation."

A smile pulled at Adam's lips as he said,

"You can answer and I promise no punishment."

"From you and Pa?"

"Yes."

"I've never been hurt and I've used the path many times."

"Why, do you always have to test what you are told?"

"Just in my nature," Jax said honestly.

"Jax if I see you near that path or hear that you put one toe or hoof on it, the tanning Pa gave you will feel like love taps by the time I finish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. May I please go do my homework?"

"Go ahead and Jax…"

Jax sighed audibly and turned around.

"You did a pretty good job finishing your punishment without complaint."

Jax laughed and hugged her annoying big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jax's Temper Explodes:**

Jax hated talking about the horse race but that was all Billy and Joe wanted to do. She was jealous and frustrated especially when they asked her for advice.

"LOOK I'M NOT GOING, SO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT," Jax yelled at lunch.

"Jax, come on, you know the best way to get there," Joe said.

Jax just glared at her brother with her arms folded.

"Jax please quit being stubborn," Billy said calmly.

"Follow the main road out of town. You two get lost going from town to the Ponderosa," Jax said angrily.

"We really wish you could go," Billy tried.

"SO DO I," Jax said and punched Joe.

"JAX," Joe complained.

"Quit being a baby, I didn't hit you that hard," Jax said walking away.

After lunch Jax was extremely angry about how unfair her life was.

"I shouldn't be restricted to the yard," Jax thought, "I took a shortcut and didn't get hurt. The only thing hurt by taking the stupid shortcut was my backside. Pa hurt that so it makes things twice as unfair. Why is Billy kicking me? Does he want to get punched too?"

"Miss Cartwright," Miss Jones said harshly.

"WHAT!" Jax yelled.

"GO STAND IN THE CORNER, YOUNG LADY," Miss Jones said.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOUR CLASSES ARE BORING AND I KNOW HALF OF THE STUFF ALREADY," Jax said and stormed out of class slamming the door.

The entire school looked shocked at back of the room. Joe started to get up.

"Joseph you will stay in your seat."

"Yes ma'm."

Miss Jones walked to the front door of the school and opened the door. Jax hadn't left the steps. She was standing there crying. The moment she reached the door, she knew what she did and how wrong it was.

"Would you mind explaining the outburst you just had in my class?"

"I was angry. I'm sorry," Jax said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure you are, but is that acceptable behavior?"

"No ma'm."

"Go stand in the corner and that is where you will stay for the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'm."

Jax walked back into the classroom and straight to the corner without looking or saying a word to anyone. She tried not to cry without any luck. The only thing running through her mind was how much trouble she was in the minute Pa found out what happened. For two hours she stood there hoping the day wouldn't end. Miss Jones crushed those hopes when she dismissed the class and said,

"Joseph, please tell whoever came to pick up your sister to come inside."

"Yes, ma'm"

Jax stood in the corner and thought, "Please let it be Hoss and not Pa. Please let it be Hoss and not Pa, Please let it be Hoss and not Pa."

"Good afternoon, Miss Jones. Joseph said there was a problem," Ben Cartwright said looking directly at his daughter who started sobbing in the corner the minute she heard his deep voice.

"Jacqueline, I would like you to join our discussion. Do you mind sending Joseph ahead, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Joe, go home. Please do your sister's chores," Ben said as he watched his sobbing daughter walk slowly towards him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Yes, sir."

The two adults waited while Jax regained control, something she was having a hard time doing at this moment. After ten minutes, Miss Jones asked.

"Jacqueline, would you like to tell your father what happened this afternoon?"

Jax just shook her head no and the tears started falling again.

"Jacqueline, that wasn't a request," Ben said sharply.

"I was disrespectful and defiant, "Jax whispered.

"How?" Ben asked shocked.

Jax looking down at her hands not wanting to say everything she did.

"Jacqueline, look at me and tell me exactly what you did," Ben demanded.

"I was in a bad mood. Miss Jones asked me a question that I didn't hear because I was daydreaming. I yelled at her, refused to stand in the corner and yelled again before I stormed out of the class and slammed the door."

"What did you yell at her," Ben asked in his soft dangerous voice.

"What when she asked me the questions and why should I have to stand in the corner, her classes were boring and I knew almost everything she taught when she told me to stand in the corner."

"Miss Jones please accept my deepest apology and know Jacqueline will be punished harshly for this inappropriate behavior."

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright. I would like Jacqueline to stay home until next week and write an essay about controlling her temper," Miss Jones said.

"She will," Ben got up and stared at his daughter.

"I'm sorry again, Miss Jones," Jax said and followed her father to her doom.

Ben didn't look at his daughter, fully expecting her to follow him out of the schoolhouse. Jax on the other hand, let fear take root and ran out the back of the school.

Ben shook his head and thought it was going to be a very long night. He walked over to the buggy and started after her.

Jax didn't get far when she was caught by Tim Martin.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked the crying little girl.

"Let me go Tim, Pa is gonna kill me."

"Jax, stop, your father isn't going to kill you. What happened?"

"I was disrespectful and was defiant at school. Getting in trouble at school means big punishment at home, but disobeying to an adult means even more punishment, not to mention disrespect."

"What about running away?"

"Even more if I get caught, so let me go," Jax pleaded.

"JAX STOP PULLING," Tim yelled emphasizing it with a hard smack to her backside.

Jax stopped.

"Turn around and walk back to the school now," Tim said firmly still holding her one arm.

"Are you crazy?" Jax said.

"What else are you going to do? Run away? Hide? Will it change the outcome once they find you?"

"No," Jax said miserably.

"So walk with me, back to the school," Tim said holding out his hand.

"Ok," Jax said taking his hand.

The minute they were on C Street they saw her father. Tim gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry, Pa," Jax said as she got into the buggy.

"Thank you, Tim," Ben said.

"Thank you, Tim," Jax said smiling faintly.

"You're both welcome."

Ben turned the buggy back towards the Ponderosa. Jax started shooting furtive looks at her father trying to determine how much trouble she was in.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Jacqueline," Ben finally said softly.

"I'm really sorry," Jax said.

"I realize that and by the time we're finished tonight you'll be even sorrier," Ben said.

"Pa, I wasn't thinking when I said it. My temper got the best of me."

"Jacqueline, you are almost thirteen and need to start controlling your temper."

"I know that, but it's hard."

"Keeping your temper is never easy. My temper is as bad as yours."

"No it isn't," Jax said.

"Yes, it is. When I was younger my backside received its fair share of tannings because of it too."

"If you know how hard it is, why are you shocked when I lose it?"

"I'm never shocked that you lose your temper. I am shocked at what you say or do because of your temper."

Jax thought about that for a minute and tried,

"Pa, I'm sorry I ran off. It was really dumb."

"Yes it was."

"Are you going to punish me for that too?"

"Are you allowed to run away from me?"

"No sir."

"So you've answered your own question."

"Pa, will you think about not punishing me for running away?"

"Already did," Ben said trying hard not to laugh.

"Pa, will you remember that I didn't run from the school this afternoon and stood in the corner for over two hours without complaint?" Jax asked.

"What made you so angry this afternoon?" Ben asked without answering her question.

"Just about how unfair thing are."

"What do you mean?"

"Joe and Billy want to go camping this weekend and I know you'll say yes, but I can't go because I'm restricted to the yard."

"So you're jealous."

"Yes sir. I don't want to stay at home, while the boys go off and have fun. They were talking about all of the things they wanted to do and how much fun it was going to be. I just kept getting angrier and angrier. I punched Joe," Jax stopped and covered her mouth.

"You punched your brother again?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir," Jax said while thinking "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Jacqueline, you realize that is unacceptable behavior as well," Ben said sadly.

"Yes, sir."

"So after you punched your brother, what happened?"

"I felt bad about punching Joe and angry at Joe for telling on me. I started thinking how unfair my punishment was and I didn't think I deserved it. I was thinking all of that when Miss Jones asked me the question," Jax said and added, 'Wait, I still don't know what she asked me. I'm really going to be mad if it was something easy."

Ben laughed at that he couldn't help it.

"If you think it's funny, why are you going to punish me?" Jax snapped anger taking over again. The minute the words came out she regretted them. "Pa…"

"Temper, I know," Ben said. His daughter really knew how to dig herself deeper into trouble.

"I really need to just keep my mouth shut," Jax said pulling her legs up so she could put her head on her knees and cry.

Ben wanted with all his might to comfort his daughter right now and he hated how long the drive back from town was taking today. Finally, they reached the yard.

"Straight to your room and get ready for bed," Ben said.

Jax jumped out and ran up to her room.

Ben walked out to the barn because his curiosity got the best of him. Joe was working hard on his chores.

"Joe, what did Miss Jones ask Jax?"

"Pa, that's the funny part. She asked her what page we were on and Jax only had to look down. Billy was even trying to help her by pointing to the page."

Ben really had to laugh at that.

"Pa, can I go meet Hoss and Adam?"

"Hoss is closest. He is fixing fences in the west pasture," Ben said knowing exactly why Joe wanted to go.

"Thanks Pa. Can you go easy on her? We were talking about stuff we wanted to do this weekend and she was jealous."

"I know and she punched you again."

"My sister really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut when she's angry."

"I agree. If you can find an adult to go, you may go camping with Billy," Ben said smiling at his son.

"Ok, maybe she doesn't need to keep her mouth shut," Joe said smiling.

"Go on, I have to go inside. Your sister is waiting." Ben said giving his son a hug.

Joe was on Cochise and out of the yard before Ben walked inside the house.

Jax sat in her room fear and dread filled her stomach. The moment she heard her father on the stairs her heart started beating fast and her stomach started doing flip flops. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to Tim.

Ben walked into the room. He was debating on using his belt or hand. She was getting a bare bottomed tanning no matter what and her little bottom was going to be a bright cherry red when he was finished.

"Come here Jacqueline."

She walked over in complete dread. Ben tried not to laugh when he realized that she kept her pantaloons and petticoats on under her night shirt. At that point he decided his hand would be enough tonight.

"Nice try. Are you trying to get yourself deeper in trouble?"

"No, sir." Jax said taking both off.

Ben took her over his knee and pushed up the night shirt. Jax yelped with the first smack Ben rained down smacks, after the fourth one Jax started begging him to stop,

"I'm sorry, pleeeeeese, I'll keep my temper."

After the fifth smack, Ben started lecturing with each smack,

"**SMACK**. You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack**. Keep. **Smack.** Your. **Smack.** Temper. **Smack.** You. **Smack** Will. **Smack.** Not. **Smack.** Yell. **Smack.** At. **Smack.** Your. **Smack.** Teacher. **Smack. **You **Smack. **Will. **Smack.** Not. **Smack.** Disobey. **SMACK SMACK SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**"

"OWWWWW. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jax screamed with the five extremely hard smacks.

"Your. **Smack** Teacher. **Smack**. You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack**. Not. **Smack**. Punch. **Smack.** Your. **Smack.** Brother. **Smack**. You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack.** Not. **Smack.** Run away. **Smack**. From. **Smack**. Me. **Smack.** You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack.** Not. **Smack.** Disrespect. **Smack**. Me."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

The five were the hardest of the group and Jax's backside was the bright red Ben was looking for so he stopped with a final hard **SMACK.**

He fixed Jax's night shirt and held his sobbing daughter as she cried her eyes out. When she finished he made her look at him and said,

"If I have to set fire to your backside every night to get that temper under control I will."

"Yes, sir." Jax said.

"I love you too much to let you act this way."

"I know. I'm sorry," Jax said hugging him hard.

"All is forgiven. Now you are restricted for another two weeks and you will spend the next four days in your room. I expect that essay for Miss Jones to be perfect and on my desk before supper tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir."

"Lay down and get some rest, I'll have Hop Sing bring up your supper," Ben said giving his daughter one more hug before setting her down.

"By the way, I asked Joe what Miss Jones asked you and you were right it was something easy. She asked you what page you were on," Ben said laughing.

"That's why Billy was kicking me and pointing at the book," Jax groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Off to the Races:**

Jax looked out her window and saw her brother as he came home from school. Joe waved up to her and she smiled. Not being able to talk to Joe was the worst part of the punishment. She was worried because he was heading to the horse race in Reno tomorrow and she didn't know the full plan.

She wanted to sneak out of her room, but knew it was a bad idea. Pa was working on his books, so there was no way she could do it without getting caught. Jax opened her door and called,

"Pa,"

"Yes."

"Can I do my chores?" Jax tried.

"Joe and Hoss are doing your chores."

"Can I come down for supper?"

"Not yet."

"Pleeeeease."

"No." Ben said trying not to laugh.

He had to admit she did better than he thought today. Usually when he restricted the twins to their rooms, they could leave for school, chores, and meals. This time Jax was only allowed out for breakfast and supper.

Joe ran in after he was finished with his chores.

"Pa, can I take Jax her homework?"

"No, you can give it to her after supper," Ben said.

"But."

"No, Joseph."

Two hours later, Jax was finally called down to supper.

"What happened at school?" Jax asked

"Everyone still couldn't believe you yelled at Miss Jones like that. They asked if you were expelled. I told them no. Besides that it was boring," Joe said.

"Are you and Billy set for the camping trip?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow right after school and will be back late Sunday night," Joe said. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"No."

Joe gave her a big smile. The rest of the supper was full of conversation. Jax couldn't stop talking. She hated isolation more than anything else. The minute everyone was finished, she was banished upstairs to her room with her homework.

"Pa, I'm going up to do my homework too," Joe said.

"Not together," Ben warned.

"I'm going up Pa, I want to read for a while," Adam said.

Adam and Joe walked up the stairs together. Adam stopped in Jax's room to find her slaving away on her homework.

"Did you want to borrow any books for tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Anything but sappy poetry," Jax said smiling.

Adam loved poetry and was always trying to get Jax to read some. She hated it because it usually talked on and on of sentimental love , yuck.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks Adam."

A few minutes later Adam brought in a couple of books for Jax. The minute he was out of her room, she climbed out her window. She had to talk to Joe and make sure everything was set. She knocked on Joe's window and he was shocked to see her.

"What are you doing out here?" He whispered.

"I needed to talk to you," Jax whispered.

"I thought we agreed not to meet on the roof anymore because the peak between our rooms makes it too dangerous?"

"I had to talk to you."

"Talk."

"It looks like the camping trip was a good idea. Pa seems to think you're going," Jax said.

"So does Dr. Martin."

"Are you ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yes. We have money for a hotel room and food in Reno."

"I drew you a map today so you won't get lost," Jax said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Joe said hugging her. Jax looked at her brother and said,

"Promise me that you're not going to race."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm racing."

"Joe, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't race."

"No, I want to race and I am."

"I won't let you," Jax said her voice rising slightly.

"Shush, Pa catches you in here it's both our hides. The only way you can stop me is to betray me and I know you won't do that," Joe said confidently.

"Why not, you did it less than a week ago?"

"You wouldn't only betray me, but Billy as well."

Jax didn't say anything just climbed out the window.

"Are you telling?" Joe asked.

Jax climbed up the peak and over to her room without saying another word. Once in her room she sat worrying about what she should do.

Tell on Joe? Let him go? Follow him? Steal Cochise? Talk to Billy?

She decided to talk to Billy. It was the safest and most logical choice.

Jax waited until she was absolutely sure everyone was asleep. She opened her window and went out on the roof for the second time that night. The quickest way down was passing in front of her father's window, but not the safest when trying not to get caught.. So she climbed back over the peak and went down by Joe's window. Once she reached the ground she breathed a sigh of relief and ran into the barn. She put Miss Lily's bridle on and rode her bare back to town. The ride to town was hard on her backside because of the two tannings she had that week and no saddle for protection.

When she arrived at the Martin's she tried to remember which window was Billy's and climbed up to it. As she knocked on the window she prayed that she picked the right one. Billy opened the window and was shocked to see Jax on his roof.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. Thinking she was crazy to be out alone at this time of night by herself.

"Joe's going to race and you can't let him."

"Jax, you rode out here in the middle of the night and climbed onto my roof so I wouldn't let Joe race on Saturday? Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Billy, I don't have time for a lecture about how dangerous something is. Joe wants to race on Saturday. I don't want to betray you two, but I will to stop him from racing. So I need your word, that you won't let him race or I will tell Pa in the morning," Jax said in a rush.

"You realize he's as stubborn as you right?"

"Yes, but you can do it."

"I'll try."

"Billy, your word," Jax said firmly.

"You have it. Joe's going to kill me."

"I know, but at least I don't have to worry now."

"Get home, before someone knows you're out and Jax be careful."

"I will. Make sure you keep your promise and be careful this weekend."

"We will. Night, Jax," Billy said.

"Night, Billy," Jax said and climbed carefully off the roof.

The ride back was stressful, because she worried about getting caught. Usually, she got caught coming back. She made it out of the barn, climbed the tree next to Joe's window, over the peak, and into her window safely. She breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed into bed for the night. She had accomplished two things tonight; Joe wasn't going to race and she knew that she could still sneak out her window in the middle of the night without getting caught.

The next morning Jax was tired when she was called down to breakfast. She could take a nap, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. After breakfast Jax hugged Joe before he left and whispered,

"Billy isn't going to let you race."

Joe looked at her shocked and knew by the look in her eyes that she snuck out of her window and talked to Billy last night. He narrowed his eyes to show her his anger and said,

"See ya Sunday."

"Have fun," Jax said.

"I will. You too," Joe said teased.

"Highly doubtful looking at the same four walls for the next three days," Jax said smiling.

"Which reminds me, back to your room Jax," Ben said.

"The torture continues," Jax said and ran into the house.

"Listen to Tim and behave," Ben said.

"I will Pa. See ya Sunday."

Joe left the Ponderosa fuming. He couldn't believe Jax made Billy promise not to let him race. What was Billy going to do, tie him up? He was going to race and he was going to win.

School dragged on and seemed like it would never end. Billy and Joe kept looking at each other, too excited for words. They were two men going out into the world on their own. What could be better?

"I didn't think today would ever end," Billy said as they rode out of town.

"Me neither. Did you see Jax last night?" Joe asked.

"Yes, she climbed up onto the roof of my house and knocked on my window. I couldn't believe my eyes," Billy said.

"Did you promise not to let me race?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was the middle of the night and she was on my roof. I had to say something."

"So you're not going to fight me on the racing issue."

"No, I don't see the point. Jax isn't going to be there and the only way she would find out is if you win."

"If I win, she won't care."

"That's what I figured," Billy said.

They rode into Reno at about ten o'clock. They put the hoses in the livery and got a hotel with little problem. Both went to sleep dreaming about the big race and the fun they were going to have tomorrow.

**Jax:**

Jax sat in her room extremely bored. Supper was over and the only thing she had to look forward to was Pa, Hoss, and Adam saying goodnight. She sat looking out of her window when she saw Adam and Hoss bring their saddled horses out of the barn.

"Where are you going?" Jax called from her window.

"Thought we'd go to town," Hoss said.

"I thought you guys were too busy this weekend?"

"Pa said we should go. We've been working too hard," Adam said smiling at his sister.

"Have fun," Jax said.

"We will," They called back.

Jax started pacing around her room worrying about what she should do. What if they saw Tim in town? Tim spent a lot of time in the Bucket of Blood and that's where her brothers were heading. What will she say if they find out about the camping trip lie? If they find out, should she tell them where the boys really were? This was bad, really bad.

Ben heard his daughter pacing upstairs and decided to take pity on her.

"Jax, you can come down if you want," Ben said.

Jax walked down the stairs and tried to smile at her father.

"What's wrong?"

"Just worried about Joe," Jax said.

"Your brother is fine. Do you want to play checkers?"

"Yes sir."

Jax tried to focus on the game, but couldn't.

"Jax, your brother is fine."

"I don't like being away from him and not knowing what he is doing," Jax said honestly.

"I know, but you both are getting older and are going to start doing different things."

"I don't think I'll like it."

"I think Joe will have a harder time, especially when you start becoming girly," Ben teased.

"I'm never going to be girly," Jax argued.

"Just, wait."

"Never gonna happen, Pa."

Ben teased her about it while they played two more games of checkers. Ben felt she was still upset about Joe, but seemed a little more at ease.

"Ok. It's time for bed."

"Thanks for letting me come down," Jax said as she hugged her father. "Night Pa. I love you."

"Love you too, my beautiful baby girl," Ben said.

Jax laughed and ran up the stairs. Once she was back in her room she decided to look out of her window and hope her brothers would come back alone.

**Hoss and Adam:**

"I am so glad to be off the Ponderosa," Hoss said as the rode into town.

"Me, too. I'm glad we didn't have to take the boys on that camping trip. The first time Joe brought it up I thought Pa was going to make us do it."

"The next time we see Tim in town, we need to buy the guy a drink."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Once in town all Hoss and Adam heard about was the horse race in Reno.

"I wonder if Pa would let us go," Hoss said.

"We would have to leave really early to make it there. Plus we have too much to do this weekend, so I don't think it's a good idea."

"Would've been nice."

Hoss and Adam were in the Bucket of Blood for another two hours when Tim Martin walked in.

"I'm going to kill them," Adam said.

"Hoss, I thought you took the boys camping," Tim said.

"I thought you took the boys camping," Hoss said.

"Where do you think they are?" Tim asked.

"There's one way we can find out," Adam said walking out of the bar Tim and Hoss following. "Do you want to get your Pa?"

"No, Molly Jenson is having her baby tonight. I'll take care of it," Tim said miserably.

The three men rode out to the Ponderosa in silence, they were too angry to talk and they were about to face the most stubborn person on the planet to find out exactly what was going on.

**Jax:**

Jax groaned as she saw the three men riding into the yard. She jumped into bed determined to fake being asleep. The men didn't even bother coming up.

"JACQUELINE YOU HAVE UNTIL THREE TO GET DOWN THESE STAIRS," Ben yelled. "ONE, TWO…"

"I'm right here Pa. What's going on?" Jax asked trying to look innocent.

Ben pointed to the settee and the four men towered above her, looking like a lynch mob who caught their first target of the night. Jax hoped she could keep her nerve during this and not lie. If she could answer all the questions truthfully maybe she could save herself a little pain.

"Where is your brother?" Ben asked in a voice that didn't call for argument.

"Camping," Jax said.

"With whom?"

"I guess just them, since all of the available adults are staring at me right now," Jax joked. Ben response was to pull her up and give her two sharp smacks to her backside. "OWW."

"Was this always the plan?" Ben asked.

"Pa, I haven't been really on speaking terms with my brother this week," Jax tried.

"I'm not going to play games, Jacqueline. Tell me where your brother and Billy are RIGHT NOW," Ben said firmly.

"I don't know where they are right now," Jax said honestly.

"WHAT ARE THEIR PLANS?" Ben bellowed.

"To go camping," Jax answered.

Adam saw that his father was about to lose his temper. So he asked,

"When Billy came out here on Sunday, what did he want?"

"To say hi," Jax said.

"He didn't ride all the way from town to say hi," Adam admonished.

"Why not?" Jax asked.

"Jax, he was talking about something. I heard him," Hoss said.

"He thought we should go camping," Jax said.

"If he was talking about the camping trip, why didn't they bring it up until Wednesday?"

"I got in trouble on Monday, so Joe was biding his time. I don't know if Billy asked."

Adam sat there and thought for a minute. The fact that Jax was talking in circles confirmed his suspicion that the boys went to the horse race and she would have gone too if she hadn't gotten in trouble.

"You got in even more trouble on Wednesday," Hoss said.

"I asked for Joe on Wednesday by accident," Jax said.

"Tim, when did Billy ask your father?" Adam asked.

"Wednesday."

"They went to the horse races in Reno didn't they," Adam shot trying to catch Jax off guard.

"They went camping," Jax said looking down.

"Jacqueline, do you realize how much trouble you are in right now?" Adam asked.

"I haven't done anything, so why should I get in trouble?" Jax asked shocked.

"You just lied to me and you have been lying all week for your brother," Adam said.

"I didn't lie. They're camping right now," Jax said indignantly.

"So they have no plans of going to the horse race," Adam said.

"I don't know all of their plans," Jax said.

"Jacqueline," Ben said dangerously, "is your brother in Reno?"

"No," Jax squeaked, he shouldn't be in Reno yet so it wasn't a full lie.

"Will he be in Reno, in the morning?" Adam asked knowing Jax's love of half truths.

Jax swore in her head. Does she commit to the lie, knowing it could blow up in her face or tell the truth?

"I don't know," Jax decided because she really didn't know when Joe was arriving in Reno.

"Jacqueline this is your last chance, to tell me the absolute truth or you will face the exact same punishment as your brother when I find him. Is your brother in Reno?" Ben asked.

Jax decided her best option was not to answer either way, and head to Reno the minute everyone was out searching for the boys.

"Answer me young lady," Ben warned.

"I don't know," Jax said.

"Go to your room," Ben said in a voice indicating Jax had just sealed her fate.

Jax ran up the stairs again feeling that life was unfair. She should go down and confess everything. She was crying when Adam walked into her room a few seconds later,

"Go back down there and tell him the truth."

"Adam, I haven't lied."

"I realize that each word you said had a hint of truth with it. Go fix your mistake now. Pa's serious about your having the same punishment as Joe."

"I can't."

"We already know he's there. I don't understand why you want to get in trouble too."

"I never want Joe to feel like I did all week," Jax said honestly.

"So you're going after him," Adam accused.

Jax was shocked. How did Adam know what her plans were? Should she deny it or just confess. Adam didn't give her a chance.

"Your face tells me I'm right. Damn it Jacqueline, you don't have a scrap of sense. I'm telling Pa you know where Joe is. I'm also dragging you along for your own good. I swear when this is over you and I are going to have a long conversation about this and you will not like what I have to say."

"No, Adam. I can't go. Joe will…"

"The discussion is over. You are going and that's final. Walk down those stairs now and tell Pa," Adam said.

"No, Adam. I can't. I won't."

"I'll do it for you. Get packed, we leave in an hour. You are going with a sore backside or without one. Your choice," Adam said harshly.

"Adam, please," Jax said to Adam's head as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Horse Race:**

**The Ponderosa:**

Adam left Jax's room both angry and annoyed. Why couldn't she make things easy for herself and the entire family? He was finished with her cutting off her nose to spite her face routine. He wasn't going to allow it anymore and this was the first step he was taken to make sure she would start using her head.

The moment he was downstairs Adam said simply,

"Joe's in Reno."

"She told you?" Ben asked.

"In Jax's way," Adam said and added, 'Pa, I think she needs to come with us."

"Why?" Tim asked, not wanting to deal with another child on the road back.

"She might choose to warn the boys," Adam said.

"She'll do as she's told and stay here," Ben vowed.

"Pa, it's Jax," Adam said simply. "She feels she's betrayed Joe, so her sense of loyalty is going to overrun her sense of self preservation quickly. Unless you plan on nailing her window shut or tying her to her bed, there is no way to keep her from doing just that. I really don't want to chase after the three of them."

"Is she packing?" Ben asked, accepting the truth behind Adam's words.

"Yes, sir," Adam said.

Jax sat on her bed livid, she wasn't going with them. How could Adam even think she would go with them? She wasn't moving and there was absolutely no way they could make her go. Fifteen minutes later, Adam walked back in to check on her progress.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not going," Jax said softly.

"I didn't hear you correctly. Can you say that again?"

"Please don't make me go," Jax said losing her nerve.

"It's already been decided. You're going."

"Adam, please don't make me go," Jax begged. "Joe and Billy are going to hate me."

Adam walked over and gave her a quick hug saying.

"No they're not. Get packed."

"Please," Jax said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Get packed."

**Joe and Billy:**

Joe woke up the next morning extremely excited.

"WAKE UP BILLY," Joe yelled.

"I'm up. What do you want to do first?"

"Sign up for the race."

"Let's get breakfast and go."

Twenty minutes later Joe walked up to the registration booth next to the stage office and was stopped by a gruff older gentleman with a white beard.

"Son?"

"I would like to sign up for the race," Joe said.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Joe lied, making the man laugh, so Joe admitted, "twelve."

"That's more like it. Does your Pa know you're racing?"

"Yes, sir," Joe said.

"Boy you are probably one of the worst liars I've ever met in my life," the gruff man said.

"Can I race?" Joe asked in annoyance.

"Ten dollar entry fee."

Joe gave him the money and walked back to Billy.

"Are they letting you race?"

"Yep, now all I have to do is win."

**Ben, Adam, Tim, and Jax:**

Jax decided this was the longest trip of her life. Pa was angry, Adam was annoyed, and she really didn't know what Tim was. She figured he was probably a cross between angry and annoyed.

"We should be there in about an hour," Adam said.

"May I please stay on the outskirts of town?" Jax asked for the hundredth time.

"No," Ben said with a tone of finality.

Jax glared at Adam, who just smiled at her. On one hand she was glad that Pa wasn't angry at her because of Adam, but on the other, his insistence of her coming on this trip irritated her. She knew he was right and she would've chosen to warn the boy without considering the consequences, but she wasn't looking forward to the promised conversation when they got home.

"At least I get to watch a horse race." Jax thought.

**Joe and Billy:**

There was only fifteen minutes before the race began. Billy and Joe were checking over Cochise, copying what the other racers were doing. Joe really didn't have a clue what he was doing. Joe knew Pa would thrash him within an inch of his life if he found out that he was racing, but there was no way he would ever find out.

Billy's conscience was starting to get the best of him as he looked at the nineteen experienced men who Joe was going to race against. He also remembered his promise to Jax and was feeling guilty.

"Joe do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I'm lighter and smaller than all of these guys, plus I have the fastest horse. I'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Kid, you really think you're going to win?" A boy about sixteen asked.

"Yes," Joe said arrogantly.

"How many races have you been in?"

"Quite a few, Cochise has never lost and we won't lose today."

"What's your name boy?"

"Joe Cartwright," Joe said proudly.

"Well Joe Cartwright, I'm Maxwell Stanton and my horse Athena will leave yours in the dust," Maxwell said.

"Wanna bet?" Joe asked.

"Sure, how much ya got?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty it is. We only have to beat each other, but if one of us is the overall winner, the loser pays a ten dollar bonus," Maxwell said.

"I only have twenty," Joe said.

"How about your friend?"

"Billy?"

"I have it," Billy said miserably, feeling this was a bad idea.

"Good, have my money ready at the end of the race."

"No, you have mine," Joe said.

**Ben, Adam, Tim, and Jax:**

Ben, Adam, Tim, and Jax rode into town as people started getting into their places to watch the race.

"Where do you think they are going to be?" Tim asked looking directly at Jax, who refused to look at anyone.

"Let's check by the general store. They could find a place to stand on there," Ben said.

It didn't take long to find Billy. Like Ben said he was standing on a wagon so he could see the race, but Joe wasn't anywhere to be found. Jax swore, making the three men stare at her in shock.

"Jacqueline Anne-Marie Cartwright, would you mind explaining that outburst?" Ben asked harshly.

Jax didn't say a thing she ran over to Billy and punched him hard.

"JAX," Billy said shocked and grabbed her arms.

"WHERE IS HE? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM RACE! I TRUSTED YOU! I HAVE GONE THROUGH HELL TRYING TO COVER FOR YOU BOTH AND YOU DO THIS," Jax screamed in a rush while trying to get in another punch. Adam grabbed her and watched Billy's color drain completely from his face minus the area Jax just punched.

"WILLIAM JAMES MARTIN, WHAT THE DEVIL WERE YOU THINKING? WHERE IS LITTLE JOE?" Tim bellowed.

"Racing," Billy squeaked.

"YOU PROMISED!" Jax screamed again trying to pull away from her brother.

"Jax, I would have said anything to make you go back home that night, it was two in the morning," Billy pleaded.

The horn signaling the start the race was fired. The five people turned to watch the race.

The race was brutal. People were punching and kicking each other as they were racing around the course. Ben saw his son, was doing well and knew if Joe stayed where he was he might win the race or come in second. There was another young man who was racing Joe pretty had. He hit Joe three times, but Joe didn't lose his focus. Joe and the boy were neck and neck at the front of the pack with two laps to go.

.Ben sent a prayer up and begged Marie to look out for their foolish son.

"Why is he punching Joe?" Jax screeched.

"It's part of racing," Adam said hugging her tightly. She was shaking due to a combination of rage and fear. Adam knew Joe wasn't only going to deal with his angry father, Jax was going to give Joe hell for this too.

The second lap wasn't any better. Joe was going to have a lot of bruises by the time the race was over, Ben thought. Cochise looked like she was taking a beating as well. The young man pushed Joe hard. Joe was riding Cochise too hard and he over compensated to regain his balance making his horse stumble slightly.

The second lap did nothing but enrage Ben further. Ben was itching to get his hands on his son; first for putting himself in danger and second for the way he was treating his horse.

The final, lap was the most dangerous. People were really vying for position. Joe was still one of the front runners, but Cochise was losing steam. The horse wasn't used to the brutal treatment and Joe wasn't reading the signals his horse was giving him. He just pushed her forward hard and won the race.

Joe had never been so sore and happy in his life. He won the race and the purse of $500.00 plus $30.00 from Maxwell Stanton were his. He couldn't wait to find Billy.

That's when he noticed Cochise was limping. He was off his horse in a flash, looking at her legs. She had cracked her hoof. Guilt washed over him and winning no longer mattered. He had to get her home and take care of her. The next thing he knew people were lifting him on their shoulders and congratulating him.

"I have to take care of my horse," Joe argued.

Ben watched angrily as the men were congratulating his son.

"Adam go cool Cochise down. Make sure she isn't hurt. She started limping during the second lap," Ben said.

The minute they were out of hearing Adam grabbed his little sister and gave her a hard shake,

"You snuck out of your window again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Thursday because Joe told me he was going to race."

"When did Joe tell you he was going to race?"

"When we came upstairs after supper."

"I was up there, how did you talk?"

"Adam, let's get Cochise first and I promise you'll have enough time to yell at me," Jax said simply.

They found Cochise and like Ben suspected she was hurt. Adam scanned the horse and saw a quarter crack. Adam swore and hoped Pa punished him for this too. Cochise would be fine after rest, as long as it didn't become infected.

They walked the poor limping horse around to cool her down.

"How did you talk to Joe?" Adam asked.

"I snuck out my window and over the peak so I could climb into his window, "Jax said.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

""Yes. Adam, Pa's got him," Jax said as she saw her father grab Joe off the platform. She felt a twinge of joy at the sight, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Joe deserved everything he was going to get for this.

Joe was standing there being congratulated by and honored. The manager of Wells Fargo handed him the $500.00. Joe was about to say something, when he was grabbed off the platform by his extremely angry father. Who promptly handed the check back.

"Give this to the runner up," Ben said harshly.

"But Pa," Joe said only to feel a hard smack on his backside.

Joe wisely shut his mouth and allowed his father to drag him away from the crowd. Ben didn't say a word to his son, just dragged him to where Jax and Adam were caring for Cochise.

"LOOK," Ben bellowed.

"I know, Pa I saw it," Joe said miserably.

"Do you realize you could have lamed her permanently? You're lucky that she only cracked her hoof, the way you were riding her," Ben said shaking his son.

"Pa, I didn't think she would get hurt," Joe said tears falling.

Billy and Tim walked over. Billy had tears in his eyes from the tongue lashing Tim had given him.

"Adam, go get a horse for Joseph to ride home. I'm not chancing putting weight on Cochise right now," Ben said.

"Come on, Jax," Adam said grabbing his sister's arm. She looked like she wanted to punch Joe and he wasn't going to let her right now.

"Do you have a room?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir," Billy said softly.

Ben motioned for the boys to lead the way. Before they reached the room, Maxwell Stanton stopped him.

"Nice race kid," Maxwell said and handed him the money.

"Keep it, this boy isn't gaining anything but an extremely sore backside for this stunt," Ben said and yanked his son away from the young man.

"Pa," Joe complained but stopped at the look he received from his father.

"Get packed. Tim, when they're finished, Joe and I need a moment to discuss his horse racing," Ben said once they were in the room.

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't mind a few private words with my brother," Tim said ominously adding, "Your daughter's punch seems to have left an impression, that girl's aim is pretty good."

Both Billy and Joe paled at the news. Riding over twenty miles on a sore backside was going to be nearly impossible.

"I'll give you the room first. I have a feeling Joseph and my conversation may last a little longer," Ben said yanking Joe out of the room.

"Tim, I'm sorry," Billy tried.

"I know you're mad at Pa and Ma about the studying thing, but what were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous this was? How many lies you have told this week alone?"

"I don't know," Billy said miserably.

"Well, little brother, you brought this on yourself," Tim said grabbing his brother and pulling him over his lap. The first smack was a lot more powerful than Billy expected and produced a yelp.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Tim, please stop. I'm sorry. TIM!"

Tim decided to lecture at that point.

"I. **Smack**. Can't. **Smack**. Believe. **Smack**. You. **Smack.** Would. **Smack.** Lie. **Smack.** To. **Smack**. Me. **Smack.** I. **Smack.** Can't. **Smack.** Believe. **Smack**. You. **Smack.** Would. **Smack.** Allow. **Smack.** Your. **Smack.** Friend. **Smack.** To. **Smack.** Do. **Smack.** Something. **Smack.** That. **Smack**. Foolish. **Smack. **He** Smack **Could've. **Smack. **Died. **SMACK **

Tim ended the tanning with three extremely hard smacks which reduced Billy to sobs. Tim hugged his brother and said threateningly,

"What I gave ya is nothing compared to what Pa has in store."

"I know," Billy said through sobs, "Sorry Tim."

"I know and I forgive you. The room needs to be used again, let's go," Tim said hugging his brother again.

"We'll meet you at the livery," Ben said.

Joe felt sorry for his friend as he heard his tanning, but knew he was in for at least double. Anger was radiating off his father. He just hoped the majority of the tanning would occur at home, but he doubted it.

The minute they were in the room Ben glared at his son,

"Why would you even consider racing?"

"I thought it would be fun and I would win," Joe said looking down.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!"

"Yes sir," Joe said looking up.

"Do you think I approve of racing?"

"No, sir it's too dangerous."

"How about abusing your horse?"

"I didn't abuse Cochise," Joe argued. "I didn't know she would get hurt, you have to believe me Pa."

"You didn't feel her limping after the second lap?"

"No, I was focused on winning," Joe said honestly.

"Pants down young man."

"Pa, I have to ride home, can't I get the bare bottom tanning there?" Joe begged.

"You will, the tanning at home will be a bare bottomed belt tanning," Ben said simply.

Joe paled further.

"The tanning here, is for lying, going off on your own and racing. The tanning at home is for putting life in danger again."

Joe did as he was told and gasped as his father turned him over his knee. With the first smack Joe inhaled deeply. His bottom was already a sore from the race which made it hurt twice as much.

As per the norm with his children the fourth smack brought tears and pleads.

"PA! OWW! Please! I have to ride! OWW! PA!"

Ben started his lecture at that point.

"You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat.** Not. **Swat.** Lie. **Swat.** To. **Swat.** Me. **Swat.** You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat.** Not. **Swat.** Go. **Swat.** Off. **Swat.** On. **Swat**. Your. **Swat.** Own. **Swat.** You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat**. Not. **Swat.** Race. **SWAT**.**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. PA. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Joe begged as Ben rained down five extremely hard swats to emphasize his feeling about the race.

"Horses. **Swat.** You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat**. Not. **Swat.** Abuse. **Swat.** Your. **Swat.** Horse. **Swat."**

**Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.**

Ben finally closed off the tanning with a mighty swat. He pulled his son's pants up and hugged the sobbing boy.

"Cochise will be ok," Ben said soothingly to his son.

"I didn't think she would get hurt," Joe said tears streaming down.

"I know that son," Ben said. "We need to get to the livery."

"Pa, can I pull my stirrups up high?" Joe asked wiping his eyes.

"Yes. Show Billy how to as well, I'm sure he doesn't want his backside to make contact with his saddle on the ride home."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I took an unexpected trip to Colorado and Texas. _

**Punishments:**

Joe had never been so happy to see the Ponderosa in his life. Each time his backside touched his saddle he would yelp making the others laugh with the exception of Billy, who was experiencing the same problem.

Hoss walked out and looked at Cochise.

"What happened?" Hoss demanded, glaring at his younger brother.

"I raced her," Joe said miserably.

"I hope Pa, blistered you good for this," Hoss said.

"He did," Joe said tearing at the disappointment he heard in Hoss's voice.

"Jacqueline and Joseph go to your rooms," Ben said simply, pointing to the house.

"Yes sir." They both said walking towards that house.

"I can't believe you told on me," Joe snapped.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to race," Jax said refusing to look at him or dignify his accusation with a response.

Those were the last words said before they both slammed their doors indicating their anger with one another. Ben walked in and heard the twins slam their doors. He hoped they would solve their differences soon, the house couldn't take it and neither could their backsides if they didn't.

Hoss couldn't believe his ears, as Adam told him everything that had happened.

**Adam and Hoss:**

"Did Pa hear that Jax snuck out again?" Hoss asked.

"No, he was too worried and angry about Joe."

"Are ya gonna tell him?"

"No, Jax and I will talk about it during our discussion."

"Pa won't be happy; you know what he said last time you kept things from him."

"Hoss, her intentions were pure and Pa's punishment would be too harsh. I think it's more important to change her thinking."

"Good luck there, I hope Pa doesn't blister your backside for keeping things from him again," Hoss warned making Adam laugh. "Do you plan on talking to Little Joe?"

"Just some big brother admonishments and teasing. How about you?" Adam said.

"I'm gonna blister his ears about Cochise. He knows better than to treat his horse like that," Hoss said sourly.

**Ben:**

Ben decided he wasn't going to punish Little Joe tonight, but his daughter was a different story.

Jax was reading when her father walked into her room.

"Hi, Pa."

"Jax, we need to talk about a couple of things," Ben said simply.

"Yes, sir." Jax said sitting up.

"I'm very disappointed in the way you handled this situation. You knew what was going on for almost a week and didn't tell me."

"Pa, you know we don't tell on each other," Jax said.

"Even when you don't agree with what the other is doing?"

"Joe wasn't supposed to race, just watch. I didn't object to that," Jax said.

"Yet he did race. How did you feel when you realized that Joe lied to you?" Ben asked.

"Furious. I'm still furious."

"How do you think I feel when you lie to me?"

"The same way," Jax said unhappily.

"So why did you lie to me about this the other night?"

"I didn't lie," Jax argued.

"Did you tell me the whole truth?"

"No, sir, but I didn't lie," Jax said and felt her stomach doing flip flops as it filled with dread. She did not like where this conversation was heading.

"Jax, not telling the whole truth is lying," Ben said harshly.

"Pa, I really don't agree."

"Jacqueline, it's what I believe that counts in this house. I believe adding the words "right now" to a statement or saying "I don't know" when you do is the same as lying," Ben said.

"Ok," Jax said miserably.

"Do I allow you to lie to me?" Ben asked.

"Pa," Jax tried only to be cut off.

"DO I ALLOW YOU TO LIE TO ME?"

"No, sir," Jax said dread seeped throughout her entire body, because she knew what was coming next.

"Come here," Ben demanded.

Jax walked over to her father with tears in her eyes hoping they would help, but knowing they wouldn't. Ben looked into his daughter's deep brown eyes and said,

"Now I promised you the same punishment as Joe if you didn't tell me the whole truth. Adam saved you from that punishment, but I feel you deserve a tanning for lying to me numerous times during that conversation."

"Please Pa, I didn't lie. I tried everything not to lie," Jax begged feeling this was totally unfair. She hadn't truly lied, why should she get tanned?

"Jacqueline, this is not a discussion."

Ben pulled his daughter over his knee.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrry. Please stop. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

You. **SMACK. **Will.** SMACK. **Not.** SMACK. **Lie** SMACK.** To.** SMACK.** Me. **SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK **

Ben held his crying daughter and said softly,

"Please stop telling half truths. I consider them lies and the next time I won't go so easy on you."

"Yes sir."

Ben laid her down and covered her up.

"I love you."

"I love you too Pa," Jax said with tears from the tanning still falling.

Ben walked out of his daughter's room and straight into his son's.

Joe was laying face down on his bed and hoped his father wouldn't make him sit and talk, but would just get on with the punishment.

"Joseph, sit up," Ben said crushing those hopes.

Joe sat up wincing hard and tears poured down his cheeks.

"I'm not tanning you tonight, but I do want to discuss some of your decisions before you go to bed."

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you ask to go to the race?"

"I wanted to go on my own," Joe said honestly.

"Why?"

"I'm twelve years old and I think I'm ready to do things on my own."

"I don't and your inability to see that dangers involved in racing a horse proves that."

"Pa, if you didn't find me racing, would you have tanned me?"

"Yes, because you lied and went somewhere without permission on your own. You wouldn't receive that second tanning for putting your life in danger, though."

"Pa, why did you just tan Jax?" Joe asked deciding go change the subject.

"For lying about where you were," Ben said.

"She didn't betray me?"

"A decision she regretted the moment she saw you racing."

"So is she really mad at me?"

'Furious was the exact word she used. Nice try changing the subject young man. We're here to discuss your transgressions not your sisters."

"Yes, sir," Joe said miserably.

"You've had a busy week and I would like to hear about it."

Joe told his father in detail, everything that had transpired during the week. Ben posed questions here and there. Joe decided from the beginning that he wouldn't lie hoping to save some of his hide. At the end Ben said,

"After supper tomorrow we'll continue our discussion in the barn. Thank you for being so open and honest about this week. I will take that into consideration."

"Pa, can you consider not using your belt or allowing me to keep my pants?"

"Son, my decision stands firm in both of those departments."

"Yes, sir," Joe said hanging his head.

"I love you," Ben said as he tucked his son into bed.

"I love you too," Joe said hugging his father.

**Adam:**

Adam walked down the next morning and hoped his father would allow him to take Jax out to the lake that day. He found his father at his desk,

"Good morning, Pa."

"Morning, Adam."

"Do you mind if I take Jax out to the lake today after church?"

"You want to discuss her foolishness?"

"Yes, sir if it's ok with you," Adam said.

"I'm sure she could use some big brother advice. I'm not sure if she'll want to ride today," Ben said. He hadn't tanned her that hard last night, but he knew her backside would be too sore to ride comfortably.

"I'll take the buggy."

Jax looked warily at her brother as they drove towards the lake. She knew he had promised a discussion, she just hoped this was a discussion of words only.

"Pa already tanned me for lying last night," Jax said.

"I know, that's why we have the buggy," Adam said with a small smile.

"Adam, are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed and worried."

"Why?" Jax asked sadly, she hated to disappoint Adam.

"There are many reasons. Let's sit by the lake and we'll discuss them," Adam said.

Jax followed her brother and sat next to him on a log even though she didn't want to be within striking distance. Adam had to smile and warned,

"Jacqueline, if you lie or tell one half truth during this, I will tell Pa about you sneaking out of your window."

Jax paled at that. Ben had promised a bare bottom tanning every night for two weeks if she snuck out of her window again.

"Please don't tell him," Jax begged.

"I won't if you don't lie."

"Ok. Are you going to tan me for sneaking out?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes, but Adam I did it for the right reasons. I was worried about Joe."

"I know that, but it's still wrong and dangerous."

"Adam, please don't."

"I won't until we finish this conversation."

"Ok," Jax said and hoped by the end of the conversation Adam would change his mind. Her bottom really couldn't take another tanning.

"What do you think about your decision of not telling on Little Joe?" Adam asked.

"Adam, this is a conversation between us and Joe won't know what I said, right?

"Right," Adam said smiling.

"I'm glad he was caught and Pa tanned his hide because he was stupid and could have gotten himself killed."

"That wasn't the response I was expecting," Adam said honestly.

"You told me not to lie," Jax said shrugging her shoulders.

"True. Should you have told on him before he went?"

"No, I didn't think he was going to race. I tried everything to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"Like sneaking out of your window," Adam said.

"Yes, like sneaking out of my window," Jax said rolling her eyes.

"Jacqueline," Adam warned.

"Sorry," Jax said.

"What did Billy say when you showed up at his bedroom window?"

"That I shouldn't be there and he wouldn't let Joe race."

"So, Billy lied to you too?"

"Yes. They're both traitors and I'm going to make them pay," Jax promised.

"Nonviolently, right?"

"I'll try," Jax said.

"Jacqueline," Adam warned again.

"Adam, I'm not supposed to lie according to your rules, so if I said I wasn't going to hit them or something, I would be lying."

Adam had to smile at her despite his wanting to keep things serious.

"I suggest, you think hard about it. Pa isn't going to let you pound Little Joe no matter how much he earned it."

"So you would let me?" Jax asked excitedly.

"No because it's wrong."

"You think he deserves it too," Jax accused.

"Jacqueline, Pa is going to see to his punishment."

"Pa's not going to deal with his traitorous behavior towards me."

"Jax, don't hit him and I mean it."

"Adam," Jax whined.

"Jacqueline, I'm serious."

"I understand."

"I want you to promise me you won't hit him or Billy."

"Adam," Jax whined again.

"Promise," Adam demanded.

"I promise I won't hit them," Jax said thinking of all the other ways she could physically hurt him.

"I want a promise that you won't do anything that will physically hurt them."

"I can't promise that Adam."

"Then, I promise the moment I find out you won't sit comfortably for two weeks," Adam said.

"That's not fair."

"It's wrong to punch people and you know it."

"Adam, you fight."

"I fight only when I need to and you fight whenever you're angry."

"Adam, take that back. You know that isn't true anymore," Jax said with angry tears. She had worked hard to change that fact and Adam knew it.

"You're right. I know you have worked hard on that. I'm sorry I said that," Adam said feeling guilty the moment he saw her tears. Jax hadn't gotten into a fight at school in months. "Now, I need you to work on thinking before you act."

"Adam, I do think before I act," Jax pouted.

"No, you don't. What was your first instinct when you found out we knew about Little Joe and Billy?"

"To warn them and I would have if you hadn't made me go with you," Jax said sourly.

"I know that. Is that something you should have done?"

"No, I because I would get in trouble."

"So, you would allow yourself to get in trouble, so Little Joe won't?"

"Well, I also was trying to save myself. Pa would have blistered me for all of the half truths, I told. I was right about that," Jax said rubbing the lingering ache in her backside.

"Jax, Pa would have blistered you three times as hard if you went to Reno on your own."

"Adam, I didn't think about that."

"So, you don't think before you do something," Adam said.

"Yes I do."

"You just proved that you don't."

"Adam, I put thought into it. I thought I could talk Pa out of the tanning, since I found Joe."

"How many times in your life have you talked Pa out of a tanning?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it."

"ADAM, I don't want to think about it."

"Because you know the answer is zero times. When Pa decides to tan you, he doesn't go back on that decision."

"Adam, I don't want to talk to you anymore," Jax said. She was tired of this conversation, he was driving her crazy. She was going to do what she felt was right and warning Joe would have been the right thing to do.

"Sorry you have to."

"No, I'll just walk back," Jax said getting up. Adam grabbed her arm and said,

"Sit down."

"NO. I don't want to talk to you anymore and I'm not going to."

"Sit down."

"NO," Jax said trying to pull her arm out of Adam's arm. Adam turned her around and gave her three hard swats. "OWW."

"Sit down or you'll get more."

"Fine," Jax said vowing not to say another word.

"Don't even think about not talking to me," Adam warned harshly before asking for a second time, "How many times has Pa not giving you a tanning when you did something wrong?"

"NONE. Are you happy now?"

Adam was up in a second and grabbed his sister's arm giving her another hard swat.

"OWW. Adam, stop it," Jax said.

"Don't talk to me that way. So if you went after Little Joe what do you think would happen?"

"I would get a tanning along with Joe. Not that I haven't already and you're going to before I go home. So nothing had changed. At least I would've helped my brother, he wouldn't have raced, and Cochise would be ok."

"You're wrong about that too, Jacqueline. Pa tanned you for lying and if you had told us the truth he wouldn't have. If you didn't have to go with us, I wouldn't know about your sneaking out of the window again. You wouldn't have gotten any tannings."

Jax thought about that for a minute and knew Adam was right, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I would have stopped Joe from racing if I would have gone."

"How would you have stopped him from racing?"

"Beat him up."

"You realize if Little Joe ever retaliated you would lose."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would and I'm not going argue the point. So it's ok to disobey Pa and put your life in danger, just to save Little Joe's backside? He was getting a tanning already for lying about the camping trip."

"I know, but Pa would've been twice as mad if he found out where Joe and Billy actually went."

"True and again you would have gotten the same if not worse for lying."

"Adam, you aren't a twin and you'll never understand."

"Jax, I know how you and Little Joe have a special bond, but know this I love you and Hoss loves you much as Little Joe. I also have a feeling that if you thought I was in trouble or Hoss was in trouble you would do the same thing no matter what."

"You're right," Jax said honestly.

"Why didn't you ask Hoss or I to help stop Joe?"

"Adam if I told you Joe would have gotten in trouble. Hoss was a long shot, he wouldn't tan Joe, but he would tell Pa. So, that left me."

"Jax, why are children punished when they do something wrong."

"So they can remember what they did wrong and not do it again," Jax said making sure she didn't roll her eyes even though she wanted to.

"Lying is something that Pa doesn't allow and Little Joe lied about who he was going with and where he was going. Did you think about what could have happen to Little Joe because you didn't tell on him?"

"Yes. Adam, this is a useless conversation and you know it. Nothing happened, so I have nothing to feel guilty about. I told you before that I don't think we should get punished for not getting hurt. I'm not going to change my mind about this," Jax said annoyed.

"Jacqueline, it's not useless. You need to quit being so quick to act."

"Ok," Jax said hoping it would end that conversation. Adam saw that in her eye.

"Jacqueline, I'm serious."

"I realize that Adam. I am not changing and there is nothing you can do about it. I will do what I think is right. Telling, Joe was the right thing to do. I realize you and Pa don't like my choices, but it's my life."

Adam temper was taking over at that point.

"It may be your life, but we love you too much to let you put yourself in danger. Sneaking out of your window in the middle of the night, climbing on the roof to talk to Little Joe, and sneaking out on your own is too dangerous. You know it."

"I do know it, but I am still going to do what I think is right. You have to accept it."

"Jacqueline, I don't have to accept it. If I have to keep you by my side every minute of the day, I will."

"No, you can't do that," Jax said appalled.

She would have absolutely no free time, if Adam did. Adam was always the first person out of the house and the last one to come home. She remembered the week she had to stay by Adam every minute and how bored she was.

"Yes, I can and I will. In fact, I'll run it by Pa tonight and see about starting tomorrow."

"Adam, no."

"Yes."

"I won't go with you," Jax vowed.

"I'll tie you to Miss Lily if I have to."

"Pa and Hoss won't allow you to do that."

"They will."

"Damn it Adam, this is ridiculous. I have no reason to disobey you and Pa right now, so you don't have to babysit me."

Adam grabbed her again and turned her over his knee.

You. **Swat.** Are. **Swat.** Not. **Swat.** Allowed. **Swat**. To. **Swat.** Swear. **Swat.** **Swat. Swat.**

Jax was crying after that quick spanking. She hadn't even realized that she swore until she felt the first swat.

"I realize you have no reason to disobey us, but it could happen at any second and you know it."

Jax didn't say anything to that. All that she could think about was how bad her backside hurt. The first swat reignited the fire Pa had set last night. This wasn't fair.

"IT'S NOT FAIR," Jax finally yelled.

"It's not fair that we have to worry all the time about you because you never think."

"I do think, you just don't like my thinking," Jax said wanting to get in the last word.

"Petticoats off."

"You just tanned me," Jax complained.

"For swearing. Petticoats off or you will take down the pantaloons too."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TANNING ME AGAIN," Jax said running to the wagon riding away.

Adam was furious at this point. He couldn't believe she had left him almost five miles from home. She was not going to be able to sit for a month by the time he was done with her.

Jax was almost home, before the guilt and fear set in. There was no way she would get away with this. Pa would be furious and she knew Adam was going to kill her the minute he was home. She drove a few more seconds and decided to turn the buggy around. She saw Adam walking towards the house and saw the rage on his face. Maybe coming back wasn't the best idea either.

"Not smart, sis," Adam said.

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Out."

Jax got out of the buggy and walked toward her brother fearing what he was going to do.

"I'm tanning you for leaving and telling Pa about your sneaking out of the window."

"No, please Adam. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be after two weeks of bare bottomed tannings," Adam said.

"ADAM, have a heart."

"I was trying to and you left me without thinking. Proving my point that you never think before you act."

"Adam, please."

"You'll accept any punishment I set, without argument if I don't tell?"

"Yes," Jax said miserably.

"First I am giving you a tanning you will never forget, second you will stay by my side until I say otherwise, and tonight you will write "I will not leave my brother stranded five miles from home 1000 times."

"Adam that's too much."

"Not even close. Now, petticoats and pantaloons off," Adam said taking off his belt.

"Noooooo, pleassssssssssssssssse," Jax begged.

"Sis, you brought this on yourself," Adam said simply.

"Pa will know you spanked me and he will again," Jax said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Should have thought of this before you took off."

Adam pulled her across his knees and began. This was going to be the hardest tanning he had ever giving her. Jax realized that the first time his belt hit her backside.

"OWWW, Adam don't ," Jax said sobbing.

**SWAT. . SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT**

"Adam, owww. Stop, I can't take it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese."

Adam started to lighten the strength behind the swats and started to lecture.

You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat**. Not. **Swat.** Sneak. **Swat.** Out. **Swat.** Of. **Swat**. Your. **Swat**. Window. **Swat.** Ever. **Swat.** Again. **Swat.** You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat**. Not**. Swat.** Run. **Swat.** Away. **Swat.** You. **Swat**. Will. **Swat**. Not. **Swat.** Leave. **Swat.** Me. **Swat.** Stranded. **SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Adam pulled up her pantaloons and Jax yelped. Her bottom radiated heat and was crimson red. She knew sitting would be near to impossible. She sat on Adam's lap sobbing as he held her close.

"That hurt really bad," Jax said looking at her oldest brother after she was done crying.

"You shouldn't have run away," Adam said simply.

"Can you please ask Pa not to tan me too?" Jax said.

"I'll ask."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I left you and didn't take my punishment. I've just had way too many tannings this week and my backside is killing me. I swear there isn't any hide left."

Adam laughed at that.

"It's not funny, Adam. I'm never going to sit again."

"Yes you will, tonight as a matter fact when you write those lines for me."

"Can I at least have a pillow?"

"No, part of your punishment."

"That's torture and you know it."

"No, that's what you get for sneaking out of your window and not facing up to what you did wrong."

Adam gave his sister a huge hug and drove back to the ranch. Ben watched his daughter as she got out of the wagon and knew Adam had tanned her again.

"What happened?" Ben asked his oldest son as Jax walked slowly into the barn to start her chores.

"She swore and yelled, when she realized that I was going to tan her, she took off in the wagon. I couldn't let her get away with it. Pa, I gave her a bare bottomed belt tanning, so you really don't need to tan her again."

"I'm going to talk to her about her attitude, but I won't tan her. I can see you did a good job."

"Pa, she also has lines for me again tonight on my hard wood chair."

"I thought my punishments were bad," Ben joked.

"I'll probably cave and let her use a pillow sometime," Adam said smiling.

Supper was a somber experience; Jax couldn't sit still because her bottom and Joe was worried about his upcoming trip to the barn. Once supper was finished, Adam led Jax to his room while Ben took Joe to the barn.

**The Barn:**

Joe was already tearing up before he was there; he knew this was really going to hurt. His backside hadn't recovered from the tanning in Reno and the ride home. Ben stopped in front of Cochise's stall intending for Joe to look at the horse. Joe did and felt guilty.

"Why are we out here?"

"I put myself in danger again," Joe said miserably.

"Pant down young man," Ben said taking off his belt. Ben vowed that Joe was really going to regret taking another chance with his life. Ben pulled his son over his knee and began.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. **

Joe was begging and sobbing by this point. He didn't think his bottom could take anymore, but his father didn't stop. Ben lighten the strength behind the swats,

**Swat.** You. **Swat.** Will. **Swat.** Not. **Swat.** Put. **Swat**. Your. **Swat.** Life. **Swat.** In. **Swat.** Danger. **Swat**. Ever. **Swat**. Again. **Swat.** Do. **Swat**. You. **Swat.** Understand. **Swat.** Me. **Swat.**

"Yes, sir," Joe squeaked hoping his father would stop.

**Swat. Swat. Swat**. If. **Swat.** You. **Swat.** Do. **Swat.** I. **Swat.** Promise. **Swat.** This. **Swat.** Will. **Swat.** Feel. **Swat. **Like. **Swat. **A walk in. **Swat**. The park. **Swat**. Because. **Swat**. I. **Swat.** Will. **Swat.** Use. **Swat**. A. **Swat.** Switch. **SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Ben last ten were the hardest and made Joe cry out with each one. Ben stopped and pulled up his son's pants, which made Joe cry out again. Ben pulled his sobbing son into his arms and held him tight.

"You know I don't like to tan you like that, but you were extremely reckless with this stunt and I won't lose you like I lost your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Joe said still sobbing.

"Go on upstairs. I will come and see you again before bed. I love you son."

"I love you too."

**Adam's Room:**

Adam and Jax walked into Adam's room.

"Adam, please let me use a pillow."

"No, part of your punishment, sis."

"You're really mean," Jax said sitting on the chair and crying.

"No, I'm really angry," Adam said simply.

After ten minutes, Adam couldn't take her wiggling and crying as she tried a comfortable position so he threw a pillow at her.

"Thank you," Jax said and added, "Can I please stop at 500?"

"Nope, complain and I take away the pillow."

"Fine," Jax said and kept writing. When she was finished she refused to look or talk to Adam. She couldn't believe he had punished her this hard. Pa wouldn't make her write 1000 times after he already tanned her. Yes, she had left him, but his tanning had really hurt. That should have been enough, but no she had to sit and write. True he gave her a pillow, but it still hurt to sit this long after a sound tanning and he knew it.

"Jax."

"Adam, I would rather not speak to you."

He let it go for now, knowing that she was angry.

**Ben:**

Jax was in her bedroom when her father walked in. She prayed he was only to there to say goodnight, but she highly doubted it. Pa never would let her get away with how she acted today.

"I hear your brother had some trouble with you."

"Yes, sir. I was very disrespectful and I ran away from punishment again. Pa, Adam tanned me really hard and he made me write 1000 lines. Please don't tan me again. I know I was wrong and I'm really sorry," Jax pleaded.

Ben looked at his baby girl and knew it was true.

"I won't tan you, but I am adding another two weeks to your punishment. You are also not allowed to be on your own. Someone will pick drop you off and pick you up from school. Whoever does that is the one you will spend the afternoon with."

"But, Pa," Jax whined.

"You made this choice."

"I know. I just don't want to ride a horse for like a week."

Ben laughed at that and hugged his daughter.

"Goodnight, I love you," Ben said.

"Love you too."

Ben left Jax's room and walked into Joe's. He decided that Joe would have the same punishment as Jax.

"The rest of your punishment for this act of insanity is four weeks restriction and extra chores. You are also not allowed to be on your own unless you are in your room. Someone will pick drop you off and pick you up from school, whoever does is the one you will spend the afternoon with."

"Yes, sir."

"I hope we don't have to go through this again Joseph. I will use a switch and that hurts twice as much. Goodnight, I love you," Ben said as he hugged his son.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Normal:**

For three days life around the Ponderosa was absolutely miserable for everyone. Jax refused to talk unless she was asked a direct question and Joe was crushed by his sister's actions. He couldn't even make her angry enough to talk to him. She always walked away from him, before he had a chance to say anything. The one time he grabbed her arm to make her talk to him, she started crying and he immediately let her go.

Ben was at his wits end and decided enough was enough. After school he was going to make the two of them talk again.

"How are you going to do that, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Pa, Jax is saying only enough to keep out of trouble," Adam said.

"I'm not allowing them off the settee until they set aside their differences," Ben said simply.

"Pa, you are talking about the two most stubborn children in the world," Adam said.

"I know that Adam, I'm just tired of their attitudes," Ben said.

"I guess I should go get them," Adam said dreading the ride home.

Adam drove up to the school and saw the twins waiting silently. Joe was shooting hopeful looks at his sister, but she was totally ignoring him.

"Adam," Jax said as she climbed into the back of the wagon.

"Hi, Adam," Joe said trying to act cheerful.

"How was school?"

"Fine," Jax said.

"Exciting, Dennis Ryley's Pa pulled him out of class. I guess he swore and made his Ma cry this morning. He tanned him right there at the school."

"Wow," Adam said looking at his sister for a reaction. Jax and Dennis hated each other. She just sat there. "Do you have a lot of homework?"

"I'm finished," Jax said.

"Yeah, she worked on it during lunch since she isn't talking to Billy or me," Joe said.

"You're not talking to Billy either?" Adam asked.

"Not when he's with Joe," Jax said.

"Jax, really you need to forgive both of them," Adam said.

"No, I don't," Jax said.

Adam shook his head and saw tears in his younger brother's eyes. He hoped Pa's plan would change her attitude.

The moment they got home Jax jumped out of the wagon and ran into the house only to be stopped by her father. Hoss was standing by the fireplace and she knew Adam was going to join them in a few minutes. They were going to make her talk to Joe and she didn't want to.

"Go sit down, Jacqueline," Ben said pointing to the settee.

Joe walked in and saw his sister sitting on the settee and wondered what she did wrong.

"Joseph, join your sister."

Joe sat down hoping that whatever Pa had in mind would make his sister talk to him again.

"I need you both to work out your differences. Three days is more than enough time to pout."

"I'm not pouting," Joe said.

"I'm not either," Jax said.

"What do you call not talking to each other?"

"Self preservation," Joe said.

Jax rolled her eyes at her brother's comment.

"Are you planning to hit your brother Jax?"

"No," Jax said a little too quickly.

"Jacqueline, I hope I don't have to remind you of the consequences of hitting your brother."

"No, sir. I know exactly what to expect. That is why I haven't punched him yet," Jax said honestly.

"Are you planning on hitting?"

"No. I've decided not to talk to him ever again," Jax said simply.

"Jacqueline, he's your brother. You have to talk to him sometime," Ben said.

"No, I don't. I have to be civil and follow your rules. He lied to me and betrayed me a lot last week. A good brother wouldn't do that."

Tears started falling from Joe's eyes at that point. He couldn't take it anymore. He wished he had the guts to punch her, but knew his father and brothers would kill him.

"So you've never lied or betrayed your brother by your actions," Ben asked.

"Pa, I probably have."

"Probably?" Ben asked glaring at his little girl.

"Ok, I have."

"You need to apologize."

"Why should I apologize, he's the one that was wrong, not me," Jax said trying to keep her temper.

"Because you hurt your brother with your words less than a minute ago and you know it," Ben said harshly.

"Sorry, if I hurt your feelings Joseph, but you hurt mine first," Jax said with complete malice.

"JACQUELINE!" Ben bellowed.

Jax winced and looked at her knees. She knew she was in danger of another tanning. She didn't even know why she was acting this way. She missed talking to Joe. She wanted to forgive him more than anything, but she was too angry right now.

"Pa, can I talk to Jax?" Adam asked seeing tears in his sister's eyes.

Ben nodded.

"I don't want to go with Adam," Jax whined.

"GO!"

"Yes, sir," Jax said and followed Adam outside.

Ben sat next to his son and put his arm around the crying boy the moment Adam and Jax were out the door.

"Pa, I don't know what to do," Joe said through his tears. "I don't even know why she is mad at me. I never lied about racing, Billy did. What's worse, she's talking to him, as long as I'm not around."

"Son, I don't think this is about the race."

"So, what is it about?"

"We'll have to wait and see. Jax usually talks to Adam."

"Do you think she will this time?"

"Yes, I do. Jax was on the verge of tears when she said those hateful words to you."

"Ok," Joe said.

Adam led Jax to the barn. He was livid. He could not believe his baby sister hurt Joe that way.

"Sit down," Adam demanded pointing at a bale of hay.

Jax sat down and crossed her arms.

"You better drop the attitude, little girl."

"Why am I the one getting yelled at? Joe is the traitor," Jax asked.

"Because, you're being a brat," Adam said harshly.

"I am not."

"You just made Joe cry," Adam admonished.

"Adam," Jax couldn't finish because she started crying.

Adam sat down and hugged his sister, asking,

"What is this really about?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, tell me."

"I really didn't think he would go without me to the races."

"So, you're mad at him for leaving you behind?"

Jax nodded.

"So this has nothing to do with the betrayal or lying?"

Jax nodded again.

"This makes more sense. You didn't want to go after him because you thought he was going to get in trouble. You wanted to go with him, because you felt left out."

"Yes. I knew I was going to get punished, but I didn't get to have any fun first. Joe did. In fact between you and Pa I was punished more."

Adam laughed at this point.

"Adam, it isn't funny."

"Jax, your punishments were because of your choices not Joe's."

"I know, but I'm still mad at him for leaving me."

"You need to tell him that and you need to keep your temper when you do."

"Ok."

Adam led his sister back into the house.

"Pa, can we have a minute alone?" Jax asked.

"Yes, but Jacqueline do not punch or kick your brother. Do you understand me?"

"I won't. I promise," Jax said smiling.

"We'll be just outside," Ben said.

The minute they were outside. Jax looked at her brother and said,

"I'm sorry. You're a great brother most of the time."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I didn't say that. Why did you race when you knew I didn't want you to?"

"I wanted to and you have no room to talk. You've done things I didn't want you to do," Joe accused.

"What are you talking about?" Jax said her voice rising slightly.

"Dead Man's Cliff," Joe said.

"Joe that was over seven months ago. This is different anyways."

"How is it different, Jax?"

"I wasn't there to make sure you were ok or save you if you weren't," Jax said simply.

"Actually you were," Joe said smiling wickedly.

Jax started laughing. He was right.

"I wasn't supposed to be there," Jax said.

"I wasn't supposed to be at Lake Tahoe either, so I guess we're even right?"

"On that point, I guess. Why did you go in the first place?"

"You said I could. In fact you said you weren't angry about it."

"I lied."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Joe, you should know when I'm lying by this point," Jax said.

"Right, just because I'm your twin, I'm can read your mind," Joe said sarcastically.

"No, but my attitude should have told you."

"Jax, why shouldn't I have gone? Would you have gone if the roles were reversed?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Only because Pa wouldn't let you go camping with Billy alone."

"I guess you're right, I would have gone. I still think that it wasn't fair for you to go at all. I was restricted to the yard because of your betrayal. So as my brother you should have stayed home, with me."

"You were restricted to your room by that point because of yelling at Miss Jones."

"I wouldn't have yelled at Miss Jones if you hadn't betrayed me in the first place."

"Jax, how many times can I say I'm sorry? You know I am and I took every punch you threw without complaint. I can't change what happened and I can't change that I went. So what do you want me to do?" Joe demanded.

"Nothing," Jax said sitting down. She really didn't know what she wanted him to do. If she thought about it, none of this was Joe's fault. She chose to take the shortcut, yell at Miss Jones, lie to Pa, and provoke Adam. She hated herself at this point. Joe should be mad at her not the other way around.

"So are you going to forgive me or keep making me suffer?"

"Forgive you," Jax said smiling at her twin.

"Good," Joe said and hugged her.

"Are we going to go and tell the rest of the family?"

"No, I really don't want to head up to my room," Joe said smiling.

Jax giggled and said,

"Chess or checkers?"

"Checkers. But we have to yell every once in a while."

"Not too loud or they'll come in."

For almost an hour Jax and Joe played checkers, before Hop Sing caught them.

"You make up?"

"Yes."

"Father know?"

"No."

"Tell father now," Hop Sing demanded.

"Can we finish this game?" Jax asked.

"No, you may not," Ben said as he walked in the door feigning anger.

"How long have you guys been playing?" Adam asked smiling.

"About an hour," Jax said honestly, "we didn't want to go to our rooms yet."

"You're not," Ben said.

"We're not restricted anymore?" Joe asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that. We need to discuss something else," Ben said. "Sit back on the settee."

They both groaned.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jax asked, but had a feeling she already knew.

"Your policy of not telling on one another," Ben said.

"Pa," Joe started.

"No, you are both going to hear me out. No interruptions."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"You both have done something foolish enough on your own that could have ended your life. Something that could have been stopped by telling someone what was going on. I realize you don't like getting each other in trouble, but I feel life threatening situations should be an exception."

Joe and Jax looked at one another. It was true. If Jax had told on Joe, Cochise wouldn't have gotten hurt and Joe wouldn't have raced. If Joe had told on Jax she wouldn't have jumped off a cliff.

"We would only have to tell in life threatening situations?" Joe asked

"Yes, but I will determine what a life threatening situation is and what isn't. You two tend to have a slightly warped sense of what is and is not life threatening," Ben said.

"Pa, you think everything is life threatening," Jax said exasperated.

"Well, Jacqueline, most of what you do is life threatening."

"Besides the cliff and the horse race, name one," Jax challenged.

"Cattle rustling, going to San Francisco, your running away; should I go on, Jacqueline?" Ben said harshly.

"No, sir," Jax said knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Do we always have to tell you?" Joe asked hopefully.

"No, you can tell any of us, but I expect your brother's to tell me if they can't stop you. Hoss that includes you," Ben said.

"I'm not the one who keeps things from you," Hoss said defensively glaring at Adam.

Ben didn't miss the look and would have to ask his older children what that was about.

"Can we talk about it, Pa?" Jax asked.

"Go ahead. I need to talk to your brothers anyway," Ben said.

Jax and Joe walked up the stairs.

"I think, Adam is in trouble," Joe said.

"I know he is. He didn't tell Pa about my sneaking out of the window again."

"Do you think Pa is going to punish you or him?"

"I hope Adam. I've had enough tannings this week to last a lifetime," Jax said turning pale.

Ben looked at his older boys and asked,

"What was that about Eric?"

"Nothing," Hoss tried.

"I don't appreciate your lying to me."

"I didn't tell you about Jax sneaking out of her window again," Adam said not wanting Hoss to get into trouble.

"Hoss, I need to talk to your brother," Ben said. Hoss joined the twins upstairs. "Adam Stoddard Cartwright, we've talked about this."

"Pa, I punished her."

"You are not their father," Ben said trying hard not to lose his temper.

"I know that, Pa. But you promised her a bare bottom tanning every night for two weeks and all she wanted to do was help Joe."

"Adam that isn't the point and you know it. I swear you are as bad as the twins," Ben admonished.

"You're right, I should have told you. Hoss told me the same thing," Adam said defeated. He knew he was wrong.

"Is that why she left you stranded by the lake?"

"Yes, sir."

"You lied to me about that too," Ben accused.

"Yes, sir," Adam said miserably.

"Son, you are lucky that you are twenty-five or you'd be over my knee right now," Ben said.

"Pa, I was doing what I thought was best."

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!"

"WHY NOT? I TAKE CARE OF THEM AND LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DO," Adam yelled back.

"DON'T YELL AT ME," Ben bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Pa, but what I said is true."

"Adam, I'm not saying that and you know it. I don't mind if you chose to punish them for an action. What I mind is not being told about it afterwards. As their father I have the right to decide if your punishment was just and appropriate. Usually, it is and I won't undermine you. Other times, you are too lenient and they need a bit more correction."

"I understand, Pa. I'm sorry about that," Adam conceded.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, Adam."

"We won't," Adam said walking to staircase, he knew his three younger siblings would be there listening to every word.

"Hi, Adam," Joe said smiling.

"I'm glad Pa didn't tan ya," Jax teased.

"What have I said about eavesdropping?" Adam asked feigning anger.

"Not to do it, but curiosity got the best of us. You're never in trouble with Pa," Jax said simply. She knew he wasn't really angry.

Both Ben and Adam laughed at that. Remembering how different things were when Adam was younger.

"So what did you two decide?" Adam asked.

"We will tell on each other only in life threatening situations," Joe said.

"I guess that's a start," Ben said. "Just remember, I say what is life threatening and what isn't. If you do not tell, you will receive the same punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"Good." Ben said and hugged the twins. He hoped things would calm down for a while, but he highly doubted it.


End file.
